Naruto: Bone Pulse
by TuBrown
Summary: AU. Epic Length. One night Naruto finds out about his Bloodline Limit, the Bone Pulse. The ability to regenerate bones at an alarming pace. He begins to master the ability, trying to turn himself into a close combat machine, a juggernaut.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

"Speech"

'Thought'

"_Jutsu_"

"**Demon/Summon Boss"**

"Naruto Uzumaki, what did you do wrong?" asked the Caretaker at the orpanage.

"I went for seconds when I know I'm not supposed to.." Naruto said solemnly.

"And do you know what the punishment is for whoever it is that does that?" she replied.

"Yeah." He appeared close to tears, it was his second year at the orphanage, his last year. He had never been punished once. He had made sure to always listen, he hated being punished, for any reason.

"Well, a hit from the "belt" will suffice, for today. Naruto, you know how much I hate punishing you kids, but you guys have to learn to listen. It's your last year here, after that you get kicked out, and get your own aparment. If you don't listen now, how will you take care of yourself then?" She tried soothing him.

She knew that the villagers would always stare at the boy, making him feel secluded, and left out. They would never go as far out to directly hurt the boy, the ninja detail he always had covering him made sure of that. But mentally the boy was torn. The only people he knew were older ninja's, the one's that often visited him to see his well being, and that was sometimes once a week. But the boy needed friends his own age. The villagers would stare and scorn him. Slowly pushing him away from society.

She left him to dwell in his room, while she ventured down the hallway to go and get the belt. 'Poor boy, discriminated against in his own village.' Ofcourse she knew of his… tenant, but she was specifically placed here, because the Hokage knew she was indifferent to it. He was strictly forbidden, in the risk of causing a civil war if he favourited a certain orphan, then there would be disputes on why other ninja's hadn't gotten certain benefits. So the best he could do was ask her, to take over the orphanage and protect the boy.

The boy had never been beaten before, he was raised by a nursery medic from birth to five, and then was sent to the orphanage, and at the age of seven, he would receive an apartment, and be enlisted in the Ninja Art's Academy, as he had already discussed wanting to be a ninja with several of the jounins that visited him.

She came back to the boy, him showing a cold indiference, but she knew that he was cringing inside, he started having a cold demeanour after visiting the market district of the village for several reasons, and had glares thrown at him, he had stopped talking animatedly, and had lost his enthusiasm in general. She raised the belt to whip him, as soon as she attempted it, she heard him whimper before the pain, and then heard a soft thunk, something that shouldn't be heard when hit with a belt, and when she looked at him, she was surprised.

Naruto whimpered subconciously as he felt the belt approaching, and waiting for the whiplash, and the slap sound. But all he heard was a thunk, and slowly moved his eyes to his abdomen, hoping to god something had stopped it. He nearly screamed as he saw bones protruding from his abdomen, and blocking the belt from hitting him.

Naruto, now age thirteen, was ready to graduate from the academy. After first finding out about his abilities with bones, he had been confronted by the Hokage, and had found out his mom, or father was a Kaguya. He had read up on all the scrolls that the Hokage had fed him, He was the first Kaguya that was known to be alive, as they had been exterminated in Kirigakure, for having tried to overthrow the Daimyo, with the Seven Swordsman, and were slaughtered, personally by the Mizukage and his guard for trying it.

The Seven Swordsman had escaped, while the Kaguya had been slaughtered. He learned that they were a village's war tribe. Basically they were there to fight. They wanted no other purpose but to be enlisted to fight and kill. They were the ultimate battle unit. Amazing defensive capabilites, using their extremely hardened bones as defense, harder and stronger than any other human's bones, had an amazing offense with abilities to create new weapons at a moments touch, and still had the ability to manipulate chakra, just like a normal ninja.

Naruto was only able to do one jutsu of the Kaguya, but had a massive chakra reservoire, but also had full control of his bone ability. Apparently, according to the scrolls, he had unlocked his ability several years before the normal age, which meant his body had enough power to hold the ability under control. The Kaguya clan had lived in a world of kill or be killed. The Kagua bloodlimit had no abilites to subdue enemies, all of the abilities were instant kill, such as the Bone Bullets, or defense.

He had begun training Kenjutsu by himself, learning how to wield the different blades he could make, so atleast he could hold them, and use them with rudimentary skills. Naruto had learned Kage Bunshin randomly, as the Hokage had seen his plight with the normal Bunshin, and even after letting a Jounin teach Naruto the tree-climbing exercise, he simply had too much chakra. Ofcourse his clones couldn't use his bone abilities.

Naruto had absolutely failed at the written tests, he simply didn't care about history, or about mundane facts. The Taijutsu test he had excelled at, when you couldn't get hit without the person using all their strength, just to bruise or fracture their own bones, there was no way he could lose, and at Ninjutsu he was rated above average, with his massive chakra reserves. The last part of the test had been to make several bunshin, but he had been allowed to use Kage Bunshin, much to his relief. Now he was waiting within the classroom with the rest of his classmates.

He had been labelled some type of weirdo, apparently having a bloodline limit where you could use your bones as the ultimate weapon, instead of having the amazing Sharingan eyes, which made Sasuke look amazingly cool, to copy the failed Kunoichi in his class. Ofcourse the village still hadn't let him be peaceful, still regarding him coldly, even though he had the infamous Shikotsu Myaku blood line limit, the last one at that.

As his last classmate straggled in, Ino Yamanaka, Iruka-sensei followed in after her. There were only 9 left, of the starting 21. Most of the students had left to pursue some civilian career, as the Shinobi career was a hard one to accomplish.

"Congratulations! Everyone in here has passed the exam, and you are now officially Konoha Genin! Please do Konoha proud and be respectful, as you now represent a part of Fire Countries military force." He paused to stare at each of them in turn. "I will now tell you your 3-man teams, consisting of 3 of you, and one jounin-sensei. Here are the teams, Team 7, you will consist of Uchiha Sasuke, Sakura Haruno, and Kiba Inuzuka. Your jounin-sensei is Hatake Kakashi! Please go to the next room, and await him there. Team 8, you will consist of Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata, and Aburame Shino. Your new sensei is Kurenai Yuuhi! Team 9, you will consist of Ino Yamanaka, Chouji Akimichi, and Nara Shikamaru. Your Jounin-sensei is Sarutobi Asuma! Everyone please move to the next room, and await your sensei's there." He said, and silently pointed towards the door.

Naruto slowly walked towards the next door room. 'Hmm. My team seems competent, we have a Hyuuga, their Byakugan will provide good long range cover, and an Aburame, their bug abilities are mysterious. I do not know a lot about him, except that all Aburame have amazing midrange combat, the ability their bugs have are amazing. I can use my enhanced bones as Taijutsu, and large chakra reserves with my unstoppable stamina to stop anything in its tracks.' He slowly thought to himself, as he opened the door.

He slowly sat down with Hinata on his left and Shino on his right, as they waited for their sensei. All their other classmates sat within their own teams in separate corners of the room, making the room seem slightly hostile. Naruto's eyes moved up, as he saw the door open, and a women step through it wearing a red and white outfit. She had crimson eyes, and appeared to hold herself in high regards. She walked directly to them, and told them to meet her in the park that was right next to the academy. She immediately dissapeared, blurring out of their vision within seconds of her message.

Naruto immediately went towards the window, and leapt out of it, racing towards the park that he often saw on his way to the academy. He reached their within a minute, Shino appearing behind him, with Hinata slowing down as she had run there. They all sat in the grass, waiting for her to address them.

"So. You guys are my first team. This is going to be new for all of us, so please feel right at home with me. I;m supposed to take care of you guys until you are promoted, and I'm also your teacher. I want you guys to tell me your abilities and what you hope to accomplish in your Ninja career." She stated simply to them.

"Sensei… Why don't you start us off?" Hinata timidly asked.

"Alright, I guess I should've done that. Anyways, Im Kurenai Yuuhi, Konoha's newest Genjutsu Mistress. I hope to stop the stereotype that most Kunoichi aren't good Ninja's, and I wish to make you guys the best you can be, to prove that I am a good sensei. Alright, Uzumaki, you first" She stated, pointing at Naruto.

"Well, I'm Naruto Uzumaki, my abilities are that I have a bloodline limit, where I can control my bones to any extent, making me a formidable close range opponent, but I also have amazing chakra reserves, and endless stamine, but with next to no Chakra control. I hope to show the stupid villagers that they have no reason to frown at me, and prove them all wrong that I can be an amazing Shinobi." He said with a fire underneath his eyes.

"Alright, so a close range fighter! Aburame Shino, your next" She exclaimed.

"My goals in life are to prove that my clan can consist of a top-level Shinobi, and that we can't be counted out just because we use bugs as our weapons. I can consistenly use my bugs, and the bugs around me to any degree, making me good at midrange fighting, but I can't go in close range as my body is very fragile with the bugs building their colonies inside of me." He stated with a cold demeanour.

"Perfect. People that want to prove something. Last is you, Hyuuga Hinata."

"Ughm. I'm Hyuuga Hinata, I want to show to my clan that I am not weak, and that I can do anything that they can, and better. I want to prove myself to be a good Kunoichi, and make everyone see that I am not weak and useless. My abilites are my clans Byakugan, Jyuuken, and my high chakra control." She stuttered out.

"Alright. So we have two close range fighters, and a midrange. This is perfect. You guys have completed my test." She stated with a smile.

"Sensei… What test?" Naruto questioned.

"Well, I was going to see if you guys had good beliefs, and not overly selfish ones, which would end up hurting yourself, and the people around you. You all want to prove yourselves as good Ninja, which shows me that you guys are properly devoted. We will forsake missions right now, and I will focus on training you all, to see your abilities first hand. Tomorrow, everyone meet me at Training Ground 8, at 2. Ill see you all there." She replied, and then dissapeared infront of their eyes.

Naruto quickly made his way to the Training Ground. He couldn't wait to get this going. He was finally an official Genin, a bad rank, but a rank at least. He had met Shino and Hinata on his way, and they walked silentely side by side, as they reached their location. Their sensei was already sitting there, balancing blades of grass on her hands, to perfect her chakra control. She saw them approaching as she opened her eyes, and went to greet them.

"Great! You guys are here early. Alright. Well, what we are going to do is a Three on Three. I got Kakashi's team to come, as he just gave them their test, and they finally passed. They are on their way now. I want you guys to strategize while we are waiting, you guys all know each other personally, so use that to your advantage." She said as she watched them sit down.

Naruto was the first to speak. "Alright. We know who's on their team, Sakura, Kiba, and Sasuke. What do we know about them? I know that Sasuke has good Taijutsu, and some decent Ninjutsu, while Kiba has good Taijutsu, paired with good Ninjutsu. I know nothing of Sakura, except she has book smarts, and might try a trap or two. You guys got any idea's?" Naruto asked after his explanation.

"I saw we each pick an opponent, and then move ourselves out, and then group back together if it doesn't work. I'll take Sasuke, as I have better mid-range abilities then him, and if I can stay out of his grasp, then he will be depleted out of chakra, allowing you two to finish him off. I saw Naruto gets Kiba, as he is the only one that can fend off his attacks, and Hinata can take Sakura, as Hinata is good at close range, and can percieve traps perfectly." Shino calmly stated, making a sound strategy.

"Alright. Hinata, you fine with that?" Naruto asked giving confirmation.

"S-sure" Hinata stuttered out.

The team idly sat there, waiting for Team 7 to show up, each thinking of strategies to take on their opponents. Naruto sat there wondering, if Kiba would be able to break through his defense. 'I have to predict where he's going to strike, as it would be awkward moving around if I just sprouted bones from everywhere, and I wouldn't be able to fight back, leaving me completely on the defensive, and he could easily change targets, going for Hinata and Shino from behind.' Naruto thought out.

They all saw the other team approaching, and watched as Kakashi and Kurenai chatted about their respective teams, waiting for each team to get ready. Kakashi then watched as the teams got their members into certain positions, corresponding to his teams. Thus making a faceoff between the members. He walked inbetween the two teams, and raised his hands, signifying the soon to start match. The Genin then readied themselves to spring into combat.

"Hinata, no Jyuuken. Sasuke, no deadly fireballs, only light burns allowed. No killing. Don't try to break bones unless it happens. Begin!"

Kakashi jumped back, his team immediately going into combat. Kiba immediately went straight for Shino, according to Sasuke's pre made strategy, Kiba had to take Shino out, while Sasuke went for Hinata, and Sakura hoped to hold off Naruto, just so they could take down one of Naruto's teammates.

"_Gatsuuga!"_ was heard as Kiba typhooned his way to Shino, his pet Akamaru trailing behind him, also in typhoon form.

Naruto immediately jumped in to aid Shino, as Hinata made a mad dash towards Sakura, who was attempting to throw a kunai at Naruto. Naruto immediately sprouted bones from his sternum, blocking Kiba's assault on Shino, but being pushed back by the brunt of Akamaru's attack coupled with Kiba's. Sasuke ran past Kiba, hoping to get a hit on Shino, but Shino was already prepared, spewing bugs out from under his sleeves. Sasuke quickly jumped back, not wanting to get caught, and watched as Kiba and Naruto tried to trade blows, but Kiba wasn't managing as all of his blows resounded with sharp thumps as his knuckles hit bone, making Kiba wince every time.

Hinata was trying to hit Sakura, who was making a sad attempt at avoiding, throwing Kunai back at Hinata at every chance, but they were easily avoided. Sakura had already been hit twice in pressure points, making every movement in her left arm scream in pain. Sakura had to yell out for Sasuke, who was too caught up in dodging Shino's bugs. He immediately looked back, and went for Hinata, the bugs switched targets, easily taking over Sakura's form, knocking her out after her small reserves were almost depleted.

Sasuke was engaging Hinata in taijutsu, showing her that he had the obvious strength, as he would strike her for every strike she gave him, his doing more damage. Eventually after trading off blows for almost thirty seconds, did she fall and call out defeat. Sasuke had just overwhelmed her with speed and strength, making sure she had no oppurtunities to recuperate under his onslaught.

It was now an even two on two, and Shino was running out of chakra to control his bugs with. Even though Sakura's pool had saturated his bugs, they only gave him roughly 20% of her pool, which wasn't a lot. Shino would have one shot at getting Sasuke or Kiba, and if that didn't work, well than he would have to forfeit himself out. He immediately sent a swarm of bugs after Sasuke, which then diverted straight to Kiba, faking out Sasuke. Who then rushed Shino, and attacked him with ferocious strikes, making Shino go down without too much of a hassle, as Kiba had only been minorly effected before the bugs had retreated.

Kiba and Sasuke smirked as they had a one man advantage.

"So… Kurenai. Who do you think is going to win?" Kakashi asked, as he slowly tried to reawaken Sakura and Hinata, while Kurenai was trying to help Shino get back on his feet.

"Don't know. Naruto's defense is amazing, but I haven't seen any offense though, he hasn't had much time for it, as that boy and his dog are giving him quite the trouble, and adding Sasuke will only add to it. The favour is in your team, but we haven't seen anything yet." She replied.

Naruto was having trouble. A lot of trouble. He was dealing with a dog who would randomly start spinning and tearing at him with his claws, and a boy who just wouldn't give up, and now another Genin that was just as strong as Kiba in Taijutsu regards. He was having to sprout bones at an alarming pace, watching as soon as they left his bodies touch as they hit the floor and disintegrated into the air. He watched as Sasuke and Kiba both backed off, letting him recuperate, as they prepared for a dual attack.

Naruto prepared his chakra to force his bones out of his body, hoping he could protect himself from whatever is coming. He saw them move their hands, and immediately steadied himself.

"_Kage Shuriken no Jutsu__!" Sasuke yelled out as he threw several Shuriken at Naruto, who immediately sprouted bones, while Kiba immediately jumped up over Naruto, and yelled "__Gatsuuga!"__ With his pet mimicing him, but from behind Naruto._

_Kurenai watched as Naruto was getting attacked on three fronts, and wanted to see what he could pull off. She saw bones sprout from behind him, infront of him, and saw a makeshift cranium appear off of the back of his head, making him seem like a skeletal warrior. She watched as the three attacks all burrowed into him, digging him into the ground and forcing his body to adjust to the pressure of their attacks. She watched as he crashed into the floor, and the boy and his dog detach and retreat, catching their breath with their teammate._

_Naruto looked up. 'That was too close.' The bones slowly fell off of him, leaving him with no armor, but he immediately sprouted out a blunted katana. Just as he was about to charge, there was a blur inbetween them, and Kakashi stepped in. _

_"That's enough from the three of you, this fight will go on forever. We have learned what we needed to improve. Team 7, come with me. Kurenai, thanks for the invite." Kakashi said joyfully as he walked away, his team slowly trudging behind him. _

_Naruto slowly walked towards Kurenai, dropping his sword as it went, watching the faint particles float away. He met up with his teammates, and sat down beside his sensei._

_"Well, I know what we all have to improve on. We have the works of a great team here, just need to fine tune everyone, and we'l be ready. Here are some things I noted. At first, I was going to ask why Naruto didn't hand you guys off weapons, but I watched as soon as they left the touch of his body, they dissapeared, so that leaves that out. Anyways, we all need to work on certain aspects. Hinata, you need to work on your long range combat, and overall conditioning. Even though Sasuke is male, he shouldn't have overpowered you by that big of a margin. You weren't able to take down Sakura fast enough, because you don't have any long range tactics or jutsu's. Ill get you started on that." She paused to watch what Hinata would think. _

_Hinata looked up, and with finality said "I will try my hardest sensei!"_

_"Shino and Hinata will train together, Hinata, you will make sure Shino is very hard to target down, his body doesn't have the strength of being able to do Taijutsu combat, so we have to make sure he has good speed, and the ability to out maneouvre an opponent until you guys can help him out. Shino, you have to work on bigger chakra reserves, you should be able to keep your bugs saturated for longer." She also waited on Shino's reply._

_"Hai. Sensei, I will work for the goals you have set." Shino simply replied._

_"Now Naruto, we need to work on several completely different things for you. First of all, your Chakra control, we need that to be atleast somewhat decent, you were wasting a lot of Chakra on pushing those bones out, and even though you have giant reserves, you should make sure they are treated better. Your defense, as we have just seen, is amazing. I don't think I've ever seen anything like that done before. You have to work on making openings, and exploiting mistakes, and then acting faster." She stated staring right at him._

_"I will work to better myself, Sensei." Naruto replied._

_"Alright! Now as a team, I have gotten a strategy in the works for you guys, which I think will work perfectly, we just need to tweak somethings for it to work. Here's what I have – Naruto will be our close quarters fighter, he has an amazing defense, and also good offense, making him a deadly foe to overlook, and you two will rely on that. Shino, you will work on sending out fewer bugs, but making those work to our advantage, have a few control groups of bugs, nothing more than thirty or less per, for discretion, and just plant them on the enemy. You will stay mid range, to reduce the chance of getting picked off, as Naruto will be able to retreat back to you if you need help, or if he is getting overwhelmed. Hinata, you personally will stand as Shino's body guard, and with your decent sized reserves, and good chakra control, and coupled with Byakugan, will make the ultimate supporter. You can watch for flanks, trickery, or traps set for Naruto, cover Shino with your Jyuuken style, and since that requires very little chakra, send off Jutsu's to aid Naruto, and potentially used Genjutsu also." Kurenai finished off, making It seem like a sound strategy._

_"That seems perfect sensei, but to keep Shino's reserves up, why doesn't he plant some bugs on me, to drain my chakra? I have large reserves, and after the bugs are sated, doesn't all the chakra go straight to Shino? Thus making him have larger reserves, and he will be working on it also, making him have a very large capacity." Naruto wondered._

_"That is indeed true Naruto, but wont you start to feel the effects, and in the end damage yourself?" Kurenai asked, making sure that he could solve the problem on his own._

_"Producing bones doesn't take a lot of my chakra. It takes roughly 0.8% per bone I remake, and that's why my current chakra control, if I make it better, I will have lots of Chakra to spare for Jutsu, and resupplying my bones." Naruto answered._

_"Shino, what do you think of this strategy?" Kurenai asked Shino._

_"It could potentially work, but we would have to factor in the amount of enemies, and their abilities so I don't drain Naruto too much during the fight." Shino replied._

_"Good, you guys are already thinking as a team." She congratulated them. "I want you guys to meet me here tomorrow for training, good job today. Get to know eachother when you can, it'l make for better team chemistry, and make you better friends with each other." Kurenai than sent them off._

_'Atleast they're better than I thought they would be, both in talent and attitude.' She smiled to herself._

_A/N: Well, here's to a new story._

_I made Kurenai seem a bit more teenagerish, and friendlier, she seems a bit too stuck up in the manga, but that's just me. _

_NARUTO DOES NOT KNOW ABOUT THE KYUUBI._

_His bloodline limit will be explained, and its not the Kyuubi. _

_This will differ away from the manga, changing many things, it wont be a complete copy of the manga, not even close. I will go back for some events, that just have to happen which I like, and some that just make the plot thicker. This is just a beginner chapter. _

_I will post another chapter two days from now._

_Please criticise me and review!_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

"Speech"

'Thought'

"**Demon/Summon Boss**"

"_Jutsu"_

The young Kaguya awoke, beginning to do his morning activities before meeting up with his team and sensei. He walked into the bathroom, and looked at himself in the mirror. He had gotten a new attire yesterday, since he was no longer an academy student, he wore ninja apparel, well, in his case it was ninja apparel. After tearing through his shirt yesterday, he decided on not wearing upper body apparel at all. All he wore was a pair of thick hakama's. He noticed the two red shots, both centered right above his eyes. His hair was short, he had bangs covering his forehead, and the hair went just above his shoulders.

After cleaning himself up, he left the apartment complex. On his way towards Training Ground 8, he met up with Hinata, who on their way there they engaged in small chat, as she tried to balance leaves on her hands, using chakra.

"Naruto-kun, do you wish to visit my compound after training with Shino?" she asked.

"Sure, hoping that training isn't too tiring" Naruto replied.

He thought about how her family would treat him. 'Most Ninjas actually respect me, for somehow attaining the famous Kaguya bloodline limit. He was treated on a level of respect higher than the infamous last Uchiha, only among the Ninja though, the civilians thought he was a freak, and obeyed the every Uchiha's command.'

As they reached the training grounds earlier than expected, they still had about twenty minutes to wait before their sensei would show up, so they each decided on practicing on what their sensei had suggested. Naruto had begun walking up tree's, trying to get to the top, while Hinata would try to stick leaves around her forearms and palms. They went at it for about fifteen minutes, before Shino showed up, and he worked on manipulating his bugs in smaller groups, instead of a giant swarm. They sat there practicing for a while, until their sensei showed up.

"Im proud of you guys. I'm not even here, and you guys are already at it. Now, I made a plan for each of you, for you guys to improve upon yourselves. You don't have to listen to my plan, but I think it would be best. Alright. Everyday we will train for a total of six hours, split into half. We will first train for three hours, and then take an hour break, and then go at it again for another three hours. Hinata, you and Shino will be working on conditioning, and increasing your chakra reserves. I will also help you with some long range attacks, so you can support Naruto. I will personally handle Naruto, as he has immense reserves, and I have to teach him advanced chakra control, and help him increase his speed." She finished off, staring at each of them in turn.

"Shino and Hinata, you guys take one half of the field, while me and Naruto get the other half. I have scheduled a rematch against Team 7 later this week, and against Team 9 later after them. So, lets get working, and I want to see results. I want everyone to try their hardest!" She exclaimed.

"Hai! Sensei!" They all replied.

While Shino and Hinata took off, Naruto stood there waiting for Kurenai.

"Alright Naruto, we'l split it up in half, for the first three hours, we will focus on speed, and after that we will focus on chakra control. I got my friend Maito Gai, the Taijutsu specialist of Konoha, to lend me these weights." She handed him a pair of 20 lb weights, which he placed on the ground. "They will improve your strength and speed. I want you to wear those at ALL times, no excuses, unless your in a battle. You shouldn't be accustomed to them for about a week, and when you do, let me know." She told him.

"Hai, Sensei." Naruto replied, strapping on the weights to his shins.

For the next three hours, Kurenai drilled Naruto to do laps, stretches, and made him pull out bones while at it, to increase his stamina as well, and his bloodline limit. He was forced to sprout bones to cover all over his body, and even made himself a blunted katana to hold off Kurenai's Taijutsu attacks. On the other half of the field, it was evident that Shino was trying his hardest, while Hinata was multitasking. She was balancing several leaves on her forehead, while attempting to strike Shino, to help his evasion skills, who was also using his bugs in control groups, to block her strikes.

The team met back up in the middle, all of them sweating and hungry. Shino appeared the worst out of them all, having been struck several times, while having to use his bugs at the same time. Naruto was having trouble breathing, but Kurenai sensed he could still go on for a long time. They all ventured out of the training field to go and get something to eat, they saw Team 7 cleaning up someones garden, while their Sensei sat lazily on the roof reading his book. Kurenai scoffed at him and kept on going.

They ended up eating at a closeby BBQ Restaurant, and they ordered their meal, while waiting for the meal, they each thought about how they would train for the next three hours, after their meal. Hinata would work on her own reserves, while Shino would increase his reserves. Naruto would be learning about advanced Chakra Control and his Jutsu arsenal would be seen. After the quick but good meal, they ventured back towards their training field, watching as Team 7 was on another mission, chasing a cat down.

As Shino and Hinata split off from them again, Kurenai began to speak.

"Naruto, first I want you to show me all the Jutsu you have at your disposal, after that, I will focus on your Chakra control." She stated.

"Alright, Sensei." Naruto replied.

"I only know about two or three, and they are all close range jutsu's, which I prefer." He said.

"_Teshi Sendan!_" Naruto yelled as he placed his hants infront of him, his fingers shooting bullet bones at amazing speeds, pentrating through the tree.

"That's one, it can only be used close range, it uses a lot more chakra if I put more power behind it, but it also goes farther the more chakra I put, the speed is always the same." Naruto stated simply.

"_Kage Bunshin!_" Naruto yelled, as several solid copies of Naruto popped up, each looking like an exact replica.

"That's my other one, they can't use my bloodlimit, but they can be used as fodder, I just don't usually have a chance to use them. I am working on making an actual shield out of my bones, but its slow, as I have to learn what bones to place where." He said as he watched her expression.

"So that makes you an amazing close distance fighter. We are already enhancing your speed so you can get up close and personal, we just need to power up your supply of close range attacks, and help out your chakra control. What I want you to do, since you already know tree climbing, is to stick several leaves to separate limbs of your body, and then do the tree climbing. This is a bit more advanced than water walking, and will help you a lot more than either of them by themselves." She said as she turned her back and went to go and observe Shino and Hinata.

Naruto went straight to work, plucking several leaves off of the surrounding tree's, and started placing them all over himself, starting with his forehead. He placed them on each hand, his forearms, and two on his chest. After being able to place them on his chest, he started walking up the tree, but only made it up five feet before slipping back down. He went at it for the rest of the training period, before it was time to let it go, and the three hours were up.

As Naruto and Shino prepared to go to the Hyuuga Compound after a hard days worth of training, Hinata questioned Kurenai. "Ughm, Sensei… Why don't we have any missions when other teams do?" she asked.

"Well, generally Genin teams are supposed to have several D-Ranks to improve teamwork, but I have special permission from the Hokage to train you guys, as most other jounin's are to laid back to do this, they just let their teams go on missions, while they sit and watch, but I want to watch you guys grow and become stronger." She answered. "I'd rather not be lazy, and add to Konoha's force of amazing Ninja."

"Well, I'll see you guys here tomorrow, we are going to repeat the schedule for the whole entire week, and then we'l see where we will go after that." Kurenai said as she blurred out of vision.

As Naruto and Shino ventured into Hinata's home, who were greeted by several branch members. Naruto asked about the seals on their forehead's.

"The Hyuuga forefathers created it, so that when a branch member died, there Byakugan would immediately be erased, so the bloodline couldn't be taken. It's also used to control the branch house, but my goal is to change that." Hinata responded.

Hinata showed them around, Naruto realizing how wealthy the Hyuuga clan actually was. They had been apart of Konoha since the beginning, and had done more for Konoha than any other clan. She told them about their history, their political power, and this was probably the only subject she could talk about without stuttering. As they walked out, Naruto went back to his apartment complex, while Shino went to his compound. Naruto had learned quite a bit about one of his teammates, now he just needed to learn about Shino. Naruto had nothing to show them, except for maybe his dilipidated apartment.

The rest of the week continued as the first day. They would show up, continue training, go out for food as a team, come back, train, after training talk for a bit, then each of them would go their own way. Naruto had been able to get 15 feet up the tree without falling, which Kurenai had considered an accomplishment for the boy. Shino could now handle atleast seven strikes from Hinata, and could control his bugs in perfectly orientated control groups, and could control several groups at a time. Hinata had improved, her strikes were more pinpoint, and she had more strength to her blows, while Naruto was starting to get used to the 20 lb weights, though he wasn't as fast as he was before them. Kurenai was beginning to teach Hinata the basics of advanced Genjutsu, and was working on trying to get her some support techniques, while Naruto was learning how to use his Shadow clones as an offensive and defensive ability.

It was the day of the rematch between Team 7 and Team 8. As soon as the two teams met, Sakura blushed at Naruto's appearance, while Hinata was obviously not effected ever since she had seen him for the first time. Kakashi walked into the middle, letting to two teams get prepared. He raised his hand, before starting he stated "Exact same rules as last time.", before throwing his hand down to signal the beginning of the match.

Shino immediately jumped back, Hinata trailing infront of him, making sure none of the boys went for Shino. Naruto immediately rose his fingers, pointing at each of them, and shouted "_Teshi Sendan_!", as bullets shot from his fingers at slower speeds than normal. Sasuke and Kiba dodged, while Sakura was left in the trajectory path. As soon as the bullets hit Sakura, Naruto congratulated himself, before being confused, as the bullets had gone right through Sakura.

"Hinata! Where is she?" Naruto yelled out, as he watched Kiba and Sasuke tense. As soon as Hinata yelled, Kiba and Akamaru yelled "_Gatsuuga_" while Naruto was distracted, easily pummeling him in the stomach, sending him skidding back. While that was happening, Sasuke was rushing Shino yelling "_Katon: Housenka no Jutsu!_", sending several small fireballs at Shino, who was forced to dodge, while Hinata rushed underneath them right at Sasuke. Sakura than rushed out of the tree's, heading right for Shino. She slammed into his back, sending him flying forward.

Naruto rose back up, as Kiba and Akamaru jumped back, awaiting for his move.

"_Kage Bunshin!_" was heard as several Naruto's appeared, several of them rushing Kiba and Akamaru, while the real Naruto formed a blunted spear, emerging from his shoulder blades. As he held it in both hands, Naruto immediately rushed at Kiba, getting ready for an overhead swing, just as he was about to strike Kiba, he was struck in the back by several furious punches and kicks, shoving him forward, as Akamaru used Gatsuuga to pummel him in the stomach again, forcing Naruto back.

There was a scream as Sasuke looked at Sakura, who was being swarmed by bugs. He immediately shouted "_Katon: Housenka no Jutsu!"_ At her, as several small fireballs flew out of his mouth, going for the swarm of bugs, but that was all the time Hinata needed, as she closed the distance and hit him with pinpoint strikes, effectively making his body scream in pain, as he fell. After Hinata had taken down Sasuke, the bugs came right back for Sakura, effectively making her useless. Kiba and Akamaru had continuously beaten down on Naruto, until he had bruises all over his abdomen and back, for the repeated typhoon attacks, while he was distracted, with one or the other, Kiba was sporting several long bruises, from whenever he was struck with the spear, causing him to wince at every touch.

Naruto rose up, as Shino and Hinata jumped infront of him, giving him time to recuperate. As the swarm of bugs went for Kiba, and Hinata was right behind it, Kiba yelled for forfeit. As Kakashi and Kurenai appeared, it was obvious who's team had improved, and whose hadn't.

"Well, Kakashi, that gives me the lead one to nothing. See you next time… chump." Kurenai said to Kakashi cheekily.

As Kakashi and his team trudged off, Kurenai congratulated her team for doing an excellent job.

"Good job, this proves that you guys are improving. Naruto, next time try to keep your weights on, and we will increase them to 30 each next week. I want you guys to take the rest of today off, and get ready to face Team 9 tomorrow." She said as she waved them off. The three members of the team walked separate paths, each leading back to their homes.

The next day began with Naruto rushing towards the training grounds, as he was late for the team meeting before the spar. 'Hopefully Kurenai-sensei isn't too upset' Naruto thought out as he raced towards his teammate's, who appeared on the edge of his vision. He stopped right before them in a slow skid, panting, as he quickly apologised for being late.

"Well, well, well, look who decided to show up" Kurenai chided him, pounding a nail on the fact that he was late. "Alright, now that Naruto has finally decided to grace us with his person, you guys can start with your pre-battle strategy." She exclaimed, as she backed off to talk with Team 9's sensei, Asuma.

"Naruto-san should start us off, and we each add our own two cents after he is done" Shino began.

"Hehe. Alright. Well, I was thinking instead of me rapidly producing bones, I will only create a few that cover a large portion of my body, and then worry about offense. It drains a lot of my chakra and counter-attack abilities if I'm currently pushing bones out in tons of different spots. If I can counter attack, I can hopefully help a lot more than I did last time, though I was put into a terrible situation with Kiba and his dog constantly trying to drill a hole into me." He said as he slowly made eye contact with them.

"We'l try the same thing, Hinata you cover Shino while Shino attempts to drain their Chakra. We can't allow him to go down. You two have to take care off Shikamaru and Ino, while I handle Chouji. He's simply too Taijutsu oriented for either of you to take on, while still trying to defend or attack." He finished, waiting for their input.

"I-I think that s-strategy is sound-d, Naruto-kun" Hinata stuttered out, the lingering effects of her old habit.

"I agree." Shino calmly stated.

They each sat around, basking in the warmth of the sun, as they watched Team 9 still strategize, their main strategist looking to be Shikamaru, as he constantly appeared to be chatting after looking at each member of Naruto's team. As the members of Team 8 watched the other team appear to be ready, they all stood up, getting into their allotted positions, as Kurenai moved between them. As she rose her hand up, she looked at both teams, to make sure they were both ready.

"Ready? Set. Go!" She yelled, jumping back.

Naruto immediately raised his arms, bones spewing out of his arms in three different positions, effectively making his arms an impenetrable shield to all but small projectiles. Hinata and Shino immediately bounded back, Hinata infront of Shino, who had his arm's raised as swarms of bug's raced out of his coat, hovering around him.

"_Teshi Sendan_!" Naruto yelled as several bones pierced the air at frightening speeds, screaming through the air right at Chouji, who immediately jumped away. Ino watched as the bones immediately sank into the tree, each pounding into the wood with thumps.

"_Bubun Baika no Jutsu!" _Chouji yelled, as a distraction, while he swung his now gigantic arm at Naruto, who simply raised his arm up, stopping the arm with a thud, as Naruto was driven back by the force. Shikamaru took to the distraction as Ino raced towards Hinata with a kunai, as Shikamaru yelled "_Kagemane no Jutsu!"_

"Move!" Naruto yelled at as he watched Hinata who had attempted to attack Ino, who was rushing towards Shino, was trapped within the shadow users ability. He watched while trying to avoud Chouji's swinging limbs, as Shino's bugs instantly attempted to devour Ino, who had continued rushing.

Shino relaxed as he watched the Yamanaka get taken out by his bugs.

Suddenly, "_Shintenshin no Jutsu_!" was yelled, as Ino's body thumped to the ground, as Shino's body immediately went rigidly straight, before calling off the bug's. As she sent her bugs towards Hinata, she failed to notice as Naruto quickly dodged Chouji's flailing, and raced towards her actual body, giving it a bone-enforced kick, sending her flying and skidding, just to crash into a tree, as her mind jarred from the impact, sending her back to her body, which immediately befell unconciousness.

Shino, immediately calling off his bugs, but just as Shikamaru apparently lunged forward, apparently hitting nothing, but Shino than realized Hinata had moved, copying his move's, as Hinata instantly struck down Shino with furious blows, not giving him a chance to move or evade.

Naruto, who was still evidently taking and giving hits to Chouji, but the boy appeared to be almost as resilient as Naruto, but Naruto had something he didn't.

"_Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"_ Naruto yelled, as blonde doppelgangers appeared.

Several of the copies, rushing to fight off Chouji, who was beginning to get overwhelmed, as he flailed his arms everywhere, while Naruto rushed towards Shikamaru.

'Geeze, this is troublesome' Shikamaru thought as he finally released the hold on Hinata, which had taken almost three halves of his reserves away, for holding her that long. He thought to soon, as Naruto appeared above him, dropping down with another bone enforced axe-kick, shattering the earth below him, but Shikamaru narrowly dodged.

Hinata was attacking Chouji on all cylinders, she was the only one in the battle at full efficiency, as she quickly tried to attack him with pinpoint strikes, but couldn't get close enough, even with Naruto's clones giving her a huge distraction. Chouji's arm just would soak up the strikes, even though she saw him wince after every strike. As he swung his arm down, swatting away several clones, as Hinata finally saw an opportunity. She roved around his giant arm, instantly striking away around his chest, hitting pressure points all over Chouji, as he used his smaller arm to smash her in the face. As she flew back, she watched as he had trouble moving his arms and legs.

Shikamaru was doing everything he could, he had wasted every single Kunai and Shuriken he had, just trying to hurt the blonde monstrosity, but the boy just wouldn't go down. He would just send more bones at him, or attack him some more. Naruto watched as Chouji was struck in several area's by Hinata, before getting a good hit, knocking her away. He immediately thought of a plan, and yelled "_Kage Bunshin!_"

He left the solidified clones attacking Shikamaru, as he reared his arm, watching as Hinata saw him coming up from behind Chouji, as she continued to maneuver herself so he could get the best strike. Chouji saw Hinata's eyes shift as he attempted to strike her, and knew that something was coming up from behind him. He immediately turned around, but it was a bad idea, as he was punched right in the face, while Hinata had gone down low, instantly locking the pressure points.

Naruto than reared back for Shikamaru, and immediately bounded towards him, as he left Hinata to take down Chouji. Shikamaru instantly raised his hand, signifying forfeit.

Him and Chouji were wincing as they moved towards the centre of the field, where the teams had gathered.

"That was too troublesome to continue. I was out of Chakra, and Chouji was getting pounded on by both of them." Shikamaru explained towards Chouji and Ino, who was awoken from her slumber.

With the other team, Kurenai was congratulating her squad. "Good job, you guys all did your part, and we proved we were the better team. Now, I got Hokage-sama's permission to tell you guys this. Sometime tomorrow, all three teams will be going on a C-Class mission. We will be meeting everyone else from the other teams, tomorrow, to get integrated on each of their abilities, and our abilities." She said as she watched their expressions.

"Ano… Sensei, why are we going with all three teams, and not just one?" Hinata asked.

"Well, the Hokage decided that you guys are still fresh, and so you might as well go with everyone else for teamwork and ability purposes, so you can cover each other later on, if you ever have to go on missions. This will work for everyones benefit, as well as it is your first mission as a team." She replied.

"I don't want you guys lying to the other teams about your abilities, so be truthful. Also, the Sensei's might be teaching different people. Like Hinata, I got you and the other girls, while the other two male sensei's get all the boys. The reason for this, is that I am not primarily close ranged like Naruto, or have Shino's affinity with bugs." She explained.

"So we meet here tomorrow?" Shino asked.

"Actually, on training ground three, and then after an hour of our meetup, we will visit the Hokage, who has our mission setup and ready." She stated.

"Now you guys go and get a good rest, and meet tomorrow at training ground three!" She yelled to their backsides.

Naruto made it to Training Ground Three at ease with timing, arriving there before anyone else was there. He instantly sat down, and started working on Chakra Control. It didn't tax his Chakra as it did other's, so he could work on it all day. He picked up some leaves, and glued them to his body, while slowly moving up tree's. He was able to reach the top now, and was waiting for someone to tell him one that was more advanced. His Chakra Control was probably atleast standard D+ Level, if using the general Shinobi ranking.

He continued the process until finally noticing that Team 9 and Team 7 were approaching with his teammates. He waited until they arrived, and then sat there with them, waiting for the Sensei's. Naruto was always using Chakra on one thing or another, if they werent doing something important. He was currently sprouting bones, trying to improve his control over them. He was currently working on trying to work on bending them completely out of shape, he could transport different bones to different parts of his body, and could adjust bones to shape weapons, but could not fully mutate a bone into an entirely new shape.

He noticed the Kunoichi from the group watching him intensely as the bones sprouted from his forearms, and as he tried to contort the bones, but they just wouldn't alter into other shapes. He sighed as he laid on his back, eventually sitting back and just watching the sky, mimicing Shikamaru's pose. He sat up as Sasuke moved towards him, and cracked an eye open as the boy moved infront of him.

"Get up and spar me." Sasuke demanded.

Naruto sighed. "Alright, nothing better to do." Naruto answered.

As they moved towards the centre, herding the other genin away, Naruto watched as Sakura and Ino wanted Sasuke to win, while Hinata was cheering on him.

"You sure you want to go to close combat with me?" Naruto questioned.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm sure." Sasuke replied.

Sasuke hated Naruto. The boy had triumphed over him in almost all area's. Naruto had more Chakra, better close range, and a bloodline limit that was activated! Why couldn't his Sharingan have awakened?

The spar started off with Naruto opening with the ripping sound of bones spurting through his arm's, forming the same shape as he had used against Chouji. That would immediately stop any blows, and currently he was slower than Sasuke, as he had his weights on. Sasuke would damage himself before he even damaged Naruto, that was for sure.

Sasuke immediately charged in, going for a low strike, which was easily blocked by Naruto, who immediately swung his arm back, overpowering Sasuke's, and sent him reeling back. Naruto than charged forward, bringing up an axe kick, and immediately brought it crushing down, instantly demolishing where Sasuke was, who had rolled away. Sasuke came reeling back in, and gave Naruto a jaw shattering blow, but Naruto had purposely taken the blow, and than brought up his fist, sending Sasuke into the air with the force of the blow. Naruto immediately jumped up, and gave Sasuke a side kick, sending him flying, and then quickly reeled him back for an axe kick, sending Sasuke downwards, straight to the unforgiving earth.

The girls were screaming as they witnessed Sasuke speeding down to what seemed like an untimely death, before he was caught by Kakashi-sensei. All three sensei's appeared before their students, before looking at Naruto, who was slowly making his way back to his position before the would be spar, that turned into a battle.

All three of them were disgruntled at Naruto.

"Naruto, that was just a spar, what lead to you almost killing the boy?" Kurenai next to screamed.

"Well… He challenged me, and I guess I just got caught up…" Naruto replied.

"Well, next time, make sure there is supervision, what if we weren't just about arriving, you would have probably crippled him." Kakashi stated.

"Now! If everyone is here, we can begin! I want you guys to introduce yourselves to each other with each of your abilities. You guys already know each other, but not your abilities. Why don't you go first Naruto?" Asuma said.

"Well, I am primarily close ranged, as you can tell with my bloodline limit. I prefer to attack directly, and let me teammates cover my back. I have both an amazing offense and defense." He replied.

"Alright, now just go from left to right, so that means you Hinata-san." Kakashi stated.

"I am a good close ranged fighter, but we leave that to Naruto. I am working on becoming long range support, and I am tasked with protecting Shino, while he works with his bugs." She finished.

"I use my bugs for utmost efficiency, I generally provide midrange support for Naruto, and seek to drain the Chakra's of the enemy, and can use my bugs as amazing scouts." Shino stated.

"I use my clan's mind jutsu's to take control of the enemy, and I am generally used as a distraction go Chouji and Shikamaru can fight and take control of the enemies." Ino exclaimed.

"Mehh.. Well, I use my clan's Shadow Jutsu's to possess and control the enemies, so we can use their abilities for a hostage situation, or just damage it so they cant fight, when I finally lose control." Shikamaru said.

"I am a close range Taijutsu fighter, and I generally use my clan's body Jutsu's to help me from taking damage and giving damage, I am good on a large scale, and I generally don't do good in 1 on 1 battles, unless I have help." Chouji said while snacking on some chips.

"I generally use my clan's abilities, coupled with my dog's partnership to use drilling attacks. I am a close range fighter, but I need help with holding others off, as I can still get attacked from my sides." Kiba said.

"I am generally a distraction for either Kiba or Sasuke-kun to damage the opponent, I generally lay traps, or make fake clones as a trap." Sakura chimed in.

"Well, since Sasuke is apparently knocked out, I think I can talk for him. He is generally a mid-range opponent. He generally uses fire jutsu's to his advantage, and then goes in to add on the damage. Once he awaken's his bloodline, he will be more advanced."

That led off the discussion to other topics, which the teams covered perfectly fine. From demonstrating each of their techniques, to practicing strategies with each other, the team's atleast had basic chemistry to work with, and knew which teammates to cover, and which could handle themselves. Kurenai mentally made note's, to talk with both Ino and Sakura about how they were acting as Kunoichi, and to take Hinata as an example. Each of the sensei mentally chose who they were going to choose during the mission, and then were off to the Hokage's Tower, bringing the Genin along for their first C-Rank Mission.

Sorry about the delay, there was a festival near my house, and I was constantly taken out by friends and whatnot!

Anyways..

I am looking for a beta.

Now, I know what you guys are thinking! Sasuke got pwnt?

Well look at it this way. Remember when Gaara first came onto the scene, and how he completely dominated all the other genin? That was because they had no powerful abilities to counter his sand. That's the same thing with Naruto. He is an amazing close range fighter, who just happens to have the Kyuubi's influence, which gives him immense reserves, and stamina.

Please review! Constructive reviews are best! I promise it will speed up, and there will be several changes to everything in the manga. It wont be the normal wave arc, there will be several addons to it, making it more interesting, as there are 12 going, instead of just 4.

Also! Pairing votes!

Here's what I got going.

Naru/Ino.

Naru/Hinata.

Naru/Sakura. (Don't really like this one, but whatever you guys want)

Naru/Anyone else. Give suggestions!


	3. Chapter 3

"Human Speech"

'Human Thought'

"**Demon/Summon Boss Speech"**

"_Jutsu!_"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The team's slowly paced towards the Hokage Tower. The Sensei's minds on what to teach them, and the Genin's mind's were all over the place. As the team's walked through Konoha's Central district, they noticed that the civilians would stare at Naruto, and than go back to their business. Naruto seemed to pay no mind to it, as he just kept on walking, continuously sprouting smaller bones, to see how small he could get them.

They calmly walked inside the Hokage's Tower, to the Mission Control Center. They noticed Umino Iruka and the Sandaime sitting there, idly chatting with passer by's. The Anbu detail that was covering the door always sent Naruto into a frenzy, mentally. They were the best of the best, and he wanted to become one of them.

"Ah! If it isn't this years Rookie 9, one second guys, let me see what I can get you…" Iruka said as he was looking around the desk.

"Iruka-kun, I already have a mission for them, it was just put in yesterday, and these three already reserved it. Now for you twelve, the client should be arriving anytime. You guys are being sent to Wave Country, to guard this man home, and until the Bridge he is constructing finishes. C-Rank, as we have no threats on the target." The Hokage finished as the client walked in.

He appeared to be holding a booze bottle, and a pack for travelling, he already looked to be drunk. "We're guarding this drunk?!" the Inuzuka yelled out.

"Ill beat the snot out of you kid. You can't talk, you have a little poodle ontop of your head!" Tazuna replied.

"Why you!" Kiba was held back by Kakashi as he attempted to harm the man.

"Anyways.. Im Tazuna! Lets get going!" Tazuna exclaimed, as he made his way out.

"Alright.. Genin, meet at the north gate in an hour! Get your provisions ready. Go!" Kakashi shouted, as the Genin split to get their equipment ready in time.

Naruto just simply began walking towards the North Gate. He could sleep in a tree. He ofcourse wasn't allowed to purchase a sleeping bag, or a tent for that matter, so he made do without. He reached their before anyone else was there, so simply sat down amd leaned against the gate, waiting for everyone else's arrival. He waited for what seemed like forever, until the yelling of Kiba and Sakura were heard. Behind them was the whole squad, except from Shino, who simply dropped down beside Naruto. The Genin then simply waited for the Sensei's to show up. They all sat there chatting amongst themselves, Naruto and Shino the only ones restricting themselves, other than Sasuke, who simply ignored whatever they said towards him.

What seemed like thirty minutes after the deadline, they finally appeared. Tazuna walking infront of them. The Genin scrambled up, as they finally stood to a stop at the gate. The Jounin talked to the Chuunin at the Guard Post, and than continued on their way, walking on the trail.

"Alright Team 8, make a standard formation around the client. Hinata, you at the back, make sure you try to keep Byakugan activated, if you see anything, tap one of the sensei's on the shoulder. Naruto at the front. Shino, go beside the client." Kurenai explained, giving finite orders.

"Team 7, Inuzuka, you beside Shino. Sakura, you infront of Hinata. Sasuke, you behind Naruto." Kakashi stated.

"Team 9… Ino, beside Sakura, Shikamaru, you beside Shino, Chouji, beside Sasuke." Asuma finished off.

The procession slowly made their way towards wave country, Naruto leading. Hinata at the back, witnessed a puddle with large amounts of Chakra pooling out from it. She immediately tapped Asuma, who looked at the puddle. Asuma easily notified Kakashi and Kurenai, who prepared for it. As soon as they were upon it, several Ninja exploded from it, entrapping Kakashi and Asuma, instantly killing them. The group of Genin was immediately split in half, one infront of the danger, one behind. Kurenai noted the several different headbands, with scratched out symbols.

"Zabuza of the Mist. Aoi Rokusho of the Leaf/Rain, Demon Brothers of the Mist, Raiga Kurosaki of the Mist." She spelled out.

"All of these men are extremely dangerous missing-nin!" Kurenai exclaimed, warning the Genin.

Kakashi and Asuma suddenly appeared from behind the foliage, the dead body parts poofing into wood.

"Well, well, well, lookie here guys. We just got ourselves our target, and an amazing catch! Kurenai Yuuhi, Genjutsu mistress of Konoha, Hatake Kakashi, the Nin who is almost on the rank of Sannin, who has his own Sharingan, and Sarutobi Asuma, Guard of the Fire Daimyo." Zabuza stated.

There was a chorus of laughter from the ragtag group of missing-nin. The Jounin prepared for battle, along with the Genin.

"Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Shikamaru, Chouji! Stay with the client, protect him at all costs, keep on running on the trail, don't stop at any cost. Get to Wave! We will meet you there." Kakashi shouted, as he pushed his hitai-ate up, revealing the spinning Sharingan.

The girls made a mad dash for it, pushing the client along with him.

"Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, Shino, you guys take out the Demon Brothers, the one's with claws. Kurenai, you get Aoi, Asuma take Raiga, Ill handle Zabuza." Kakashi ordered.

Immediately after that, bones sprouted from Naruto's forearms, as he rushed towards the enemy ninja, as he made his way to impale them with the jutting out bones. The Demon Brother's laughed as they jumped away, leading the group of four genin away. Shino immediately raised his arm's, as bugs came pouring out, trying to latch onto the brothers. They shot their claws at Sasuke, who immediately blurred out of vision, appearing to be just a normal eyes widened in shock, as Sasuke came from behind, nailing one of them with a tremendous kick, sending one flying into Naruto, who easily impaled the Nin with several of the bones jutting out from his arm.

Naruto began to drag the body along with him, by the arm, as him and Sasuke made their way back to the sensei's, having lost track of Kiba and Shino.

Shino and Kiba were fighting off the other one, Kiba would go in with a shout of "_Gatsuuga_!", while Shino would try to attach his bugs to the person. He would occasionaly give shouts, as he swiped his claws at Kiba, who had already knew of the poisnousous appendages, due to his advanced nose. Kiba managed to get a hit in, tearing away at the man's stomach, while Shino used the downtime to get some bug's on the man, instantly beginning to drain his chakra. After a quick bout of dodging, they watched as the man slumped to unconciousness. Kiba picked up the body, and hurried towards their sensei's.

"Hahaha. You think four measly Genin can take on the Demon Brothers?" Zabuza asked.

There was silence, until Kakashi finally began making handseals. "_Katon: Gōkakyu no Jutsu__!" as a huge fireball was shot at the enemy-nin._

_"__Suiton: Suijinheki!"__ Zabuza shouted, as a wall of water surrounded the three nin, easily blocking the attack._

_Neither of the Missing-nin had attacked, and seemed to be meerly observing what the enemy would do. As Naruto and Sasuke appeared back into the clearing, the missing-nin got to see the bones sprouting from his arms, and a closer look at his face, showing the distinct red dots on his forehead of the Kaguya._

_"A Kaguya! Haven't seen one of those guys in ages!" Aoi said._

_"Zabuza, get him!" Raiga shouted, as he pulled out his twin pikes. Zabuza immediately unsheathed his giant cleaver, the __Kubikiri Hōchō. _They both saw the dead body of one of the Demon Brother's. As both men raced towards Naruto, shouting "_Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu!_" to cover them, as the Jounin Sensei were stopped in their tracks.

Naruto saw the incoming threat, and immediately sprouted bone's, so he could use his arm's, as a defense against the Swordsman. As the bones and weapons collided, Naruto was sent flying by the force of the attack, tearing through a tree, and smashing against another one, as he lay flat on the ground, unmoving.

As the missing-nin made off, Kurenai chased them, but noticed they went the opposite way of the girls, and she wouldn't be able to battle them all at once. She immediately went back towards Naruto, as Kakashi finished off the last of the Water Clones.

Everyone in the vicinity immediately raced towards Naruto, as he lay there unmoving. As they moved closer to Naruto, they noticed he was face up, as they rolled him over, they noticed why he had torn through the tree. His back had created bones to cushion the blow, so he wouldn't meet the tree head on, his bones would. The force still had knocked him out, but he wasn't too badly injured.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kiba and Shino arrived on the scene with an unconcious body alongside them.

"Alright, since Naruto is the only one injured, I think can we run the rest of the way, until we meet up with the Kunoichi." Kurenai stated.

"I'll carry Naruto." Kakashi said, as he moved to pick him up.

As he tried to pick him up, he noticed that Naruto weighed a lot more than it looked to be.

"Holy! How much does this kid weight? This is ridiculous…" Kakashi asked.

"Well… His weights are off, it might just be because his bone's are a lot denser than our's, and he has several more bone's than we do." Kurenai explained.

Asuma carried the unconcious one of the Demon Brother's, while Kakashi had the other one sealed. All of them were running at a fast pace, trying to catch up to the female Kunoichi and their client. They were approaching Wave Country at a fast speed, and would only have to stop to get boated across. When they reached that part of the river, they asked the sailor there, whether he had seen any of the female's, and if so, where they had gone.

"They went with the Bridge Builder across the river, back to his home. They said they weren't going to start until the other part of their group arrived. I can take you guys across, but I don't know anything else after that…" the Sailor answered.

"Hn.. Alright." Asuma said.

Everyone piled onto the boat, and quickly made it across. They were told to be quiet, as this was illegal transporting. It was the only way wave could get rations in to the town, without alerting Gato, or paying extremely above normal for it. As they docked on the other side, Kakashi thanked the man, and handed him his payment.

They quickly made their way to the outskirts of the town, roaming around till they could get a definite fix on the girl's location. Shino sent out his bug's, to locate their certain Chakra Signatures, and they simply waited till they found out where they were. They waited for about half an hour, until Shino finally stated he found them.

"They are in the old man's home. Slightly north of our position, and into the woods. They all appear to be fine, even the old man." Shino stated, as they all began to move out.

They reached the home with next to no trouble, and simply knocked on the door. A young woman opened the door, eyed the group, and then called back into the house.

"Father! The rest of them are here." She yelled.

"Yeah.. One second Ill be there.." Was heard as he yelled back.

A few seconds later, the door was opened up completely, as the old man greeted them inside.

"Get in here! Quickly. I don't want too many people knowing I hired Ninja's to help me." Tazuna stated.

"Alright, once Naruto and our other friend here wake up, we NEED to have a group discussion, until then, we should all eat up." Kakashi said.

The Kunoichi came down after that, waiting for Naruto to wake up. Everyone saw the blood, and Sasuke confessed that Naruto had slaughtered the Chuunin. After about another hour, he finally cracked his eyes open, and groggily stated "Where am I?"

"We're at Tazuna's house. You were knocked out after both of the Nin rushed you. Why don't you go and wash up, you have blood all over you, and than we can continue our discussion." Kurenai stated.

Naruto quickly made his way to the bathroom, washed the blood off, and made his way back. He knew what being a Ninja entailed. Though it did feel horrible and disgusting, at the fact that you could take another human's life without caring, he knew he had to do it.

Once he got back down, he leaned against the wall, waiting for Kakashi to start talking.

" Tazuna-san, decided on not telling us the ACTUAL mission ranking, we are in a tight situation. We can't just leave, as we will still be targetted, so I simply say, that we up the mission ranking, and than hope to god nothing go's wrong with the rest of the mission." Kakashi said.

"I'm sorry, but I had no other choice! Gato has taken all of our assets, the Wave isn't even a town anymore!" Tazuna cried out.

"What's done is done, lets just hope nobody actually gets killed on our side, and we shall be fine. The mission has been upped to A-Class, as the fact of 3 Missing-nin, have attacked us." Kurenai stated.

"They can attack at any time, and we don't know if they have anymore accomplices. We will work in shifts. Each of the Sensei have chosen who they will work with, and each Jounin and their team will guard Tazuna where ever he goes. The Aburame will place bug's on each of us, to notify him of danger, and he can easily tell his sensei, that will alert all of us." Asuma said.

"Now. Kurenai will take all the Kunoichi, while I take Naruto, Kiba, and Chouji. Kakashi will take Shikamaru, Sasuke, and Shino. We are doing this, as you guys have a variety from what you can learn now, instead of just one sensei's teachings. Kurenai's team will stay with Tazuna, while we go and train tomorrow. " Asuma finished.

"Now everyone, off to bed. Get a good nights sleep, we have to be able to focus if a battle comes at night, or at day." Kurenai said.

Naruto simply went outside, he had been asleep/unconcious for the past couple of hours. He went to a tree, plucked several leaves off, and began climbing tree's. He made it to the top, would flip down, and do it again. Eventually he stopped, and simly sat on a tree limb, thinking about what he could do. He eventually sprouted bone's from his back, to latch into the tree, making sure he didn't fall off, as sleep finally over took him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Everyone woke up peacefully, as they realised nothing had happened during the night. They all made their way downstairs, before the question arose.

"Where's Naruto?' Hinata asked.

"He seem's to be outside, sleeping still." Shino replied, using his bug's for information.

"Someone go wake him up, he's going to need to eat, if he wants to train today." Kurenai said.

Kiba and Hinata ended going outside, to get him. They found him leaning against a tree, with bones jutting from his back, right into the tree. Hinata raced up the tree, until she was right beside. She continuously poked him, he started stirring. She ended up giving him a little kick in the chest, as he finally snapped awake.

'Wuh? What?" He said groggily, as he dislodged the bones from his back, and dropped down with a sounding thud. As they made their ways back inside, Kurenai noted how the girl's would turn away at Naruto's appearance of being shirtless. They would usually blush and lookdown, other than Hinata, who had grown used to his appearance.

"Come here and eat, we will begin training today." Asuma stated.

The rest of the meal passed in peace, as Tazuna's daughter made the food, while all the Shinobi and Kunoichi chomped it all away. After they were done, they all went outside, waiting for their assorted Sensei. When they finally did arrive, Kurenai took the Kunoichi closer towards Tazuna's house, so he could call for help, while Asuma and Kakashi split up, and went deeper into the woods.

"Now, I don't know much about you guys other than Chouji. Naruto, all I know about you, is that you have the Bone Pulse Bloodline limit, which makes you an amazing close range opponent. You have insane Chakra reservces, and stamina, with decent control for your level. Since your clan no longer exists, I can't teach you Kenjutsu, as they had a special kind. I can however, help you with your close range jutsu's, and your elemental affinity, and we can get you started with that." He said.

"Kiba. Most of your clan focus around your teamwork with your dog partner, I can't teach you many of your clan techniques, but I can help your Control, speed and stamina. This will make you a better mid range fighter, as your jutsu's go from midrange to close range." He stated.

"Chouji, we need to work on your speed, and your stamina." Asuma continued.

"While we do this, whenever I'm not teaching you, or yout done your certain exercise, you spar or practice something else. Just don't completely exhaust yourself." He finished.

"Now, Naruto, come with me, Kiba and Chouji, you guys go and spar." Asuma stated while walking away.

They continued to walk away's from Chouji and Kiba, well out of earshot. Asuma than pulled out a bland looking card, staring at Naruto's face.

"I'm not supposed to show you this, but I'm going to. This is a Chakra Elemental Card. It shows you your Element. It's generally reserved, for only Chuunin and above, but I think you should learn it. Most kid's your age don't have reserves your size, but that's the reason I'm showing you this. I want you to take this, and push some Chakra into it." Asuma whispered.

Naruto took the paper, feeling the odd texture of it. He instantly pushed Chakra into the card, and was surprised when he heard the ripping sound, of a tear right through the middle.

"What does this mean?" Naruto questioned, holding up the paper parts.

"Wow… Never thought this would happen. Well, that's the sign of you having a Chakra around Air. I guess it'l work perfectly in your case, so that's good." He concluded, as they made their way back.

"How does my Chakra having an air affinity help me out?" Naruto asked.

"Well. Look at it this way. I have an air affinity. Watch this." Asuma replied, as he pulled out his Trench Knives. He whipped them at the tree, and Naruto's jaw almost dropped, as they went clean through the tree, through the next one, and imbedded themselves finely in the third one.

"Alright.. Now how do I do that?" Naruto questioned.

"Ill give you a basic exercise, and once you accomplish finishing that, Ill explain how to modify your bones, or how I modify my knive's to my advantage. Now that I helped you with that, I want you to get a leave, and attempt at using the wind to your advantage. Try cutting the leaf, with only your Wind Chakra. You have to just focus your Chakra as an edge, and just attempt at cutting the leaf, it isn't easy, just work on it. Beside that, Ill teach you a jutsu later on." Asuma finished, as they met up with Kiba and Chouji.

Naruto simply grabbed the leaf, sat down, and tried cutting it. After about thirty minutes of looking constipated, he had made a small papercut in the leaf. Naruto than started climbing tree's, as it had gotten pretty simple, that he could climb them, and he still attempted to cut through the leaf. He was technically killing two birds with one stone. 'As soon as Kurenai-Sensei gets back, I need to ask her for more Chakra Control excercies, this is close to getting useless.'

He knew that his Chakra reserves were completely abnormal. It was above Kurenai-Sensei's, and probably reaching Asuma-Sensei's. If his control grew to B Rank, he would be unstoppable at close range! It would take close to a year, to even get it close to B Rank.

The rest of the day continued on like that, Kakashi or Kurenai would periodically come and check up, while sometimes Asuma would go and check up on them. Naruto was continuosly attempting to cut through the leaf, but he only got an extremely small cut through by the end of the day.

They all ended up having a nice meal, and then going off straight to bed. Most of the Shinobi/Kunoichi were dead tired, other than the Sensei's, as the Genin were training all day. Naruto was the only one that was semi-awake, and simply leaned against the wall, the cushioning of a sleeping bag/futon was something he did not have. He didn't want to use his bones to latch onto the wall, as they would probably decimate it.

All of the Genin slept peacefully, and all of them were rudely awakened by the loud thumping sound, of a fist hitting their door.

"Everyone UP" Kakashi yelled, as they all made their way down the stairs, to the kitchen. Everyone ate, and then went and waited outside, waiting to find out the day's activities.

"Alright. My team, we got guard today." Asuma bellowed, as they stepped out of the house.

Everyone on Naruto's team stood around, waiting for Tazuna to finally step out, and start moving towards the bridge. The day continued uneventfully, as Naruto still attempted to cut through the leaf. He had picked several leaves on the way there, so he could busy himself with something. He had managed to cut through half of one leaf, by the end of the day, and he still stuck several leaves all over his body, to still somewhat increase his control.

Naruto noticed that most of the men that were creating the bridge, looked out of spirits. They didn't notice they were doing It as a sign of hope, they just thought that they were signing their own death warrants. Gato's men hadn't made a reaappearance, nor had their been any abnormal dissapearances, so the Shinobi/Kunoichi from Konoha were left with only spare time, and hope that they could hold on long enough for the bridge to complete, before everything went crazy, and the shit hit the fan.

Most of the Genin were improving, the Kunoichi seemed to have redeemed themselves in Naruto's eyes, as they focused atleast a bit more than they did before, on becoming an actual Ninja. Almost all of the Genin would came back to the Bridge Builder's house tired as hell, meaning that they were doing something right.

Naruto had learned a single Jutsu, and could cut through 2 leave's a day, but Asuma told him he should be able to do it almost instantly, if he wanted his bones at maximum efficiency. So Naruto went at it, over and over again. Kurenai had told him that she would show him an exercise after the mission, as water wasn't easily as accessable unless he felt like jumping off the bridge.

The rest of the week continued on, as the bridge neared completion, all of the Jounin were constantly moving around, tense as a cornered tiger. They noticed that the showdown was going to happen, and hoped to god that something didn't go wrong. They all hoped, that the training they had given the Genin, would help them survive in such a large scale battle that would take place.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N

Im still looking for a beta.

Part 1 out 2 of Wave Arc.

People have given me a lot of choices with pairings, and I have gotten a lot of votes for a lot of random pairings. I got several idea's, and please make sure to read the Author Notes. They will sometimes have important information.

For people who are saying that Naruto is weak –

He has a crapload of Chakra, but doesn't see fit to spam Kage Bunshin 2130824309823409234 times a fight. He see's them as distractions, not an actual tool. He will be learning several things to improve himself.

About the Bone Pulse Dances. Kimimaro was alive, with his clan before they were wiped out. Naruto doesn't know any Kaguya, and the scrolls only tell of basic information, not their most intricate techniques. So I am thinking of ways to get to him to either make up his own, or learn them somehow. More on that later.

IMPORTANT FACTS ABOUT MY STORIES SHARINGAN:

Everyone know's, how there are 3 tomoe's, well my story, they actually play a role. You can't have all of the Sharingan's abilities activated at once. So you cant have them slow down and read their movement, get their jutsu, and disable/cast Genjutsu.

1 Tomoe = Slowdown Movement

2 Tomoe = Jutsu Copy

3 Tomoe = Disable/Call Genjutsu

Genjutsu can only be disabled, if the user uses more chakra than the person who used the Genjutsu used. So say if Kakashi wants to copy a jutsu, he has to revert to 2 tomoe, and if he wants to cancel a genjutsu, he has to get to 3 tomoe. Simple?

Pairings = Please keep them coming, people are saying they don't want a general overused pairing, if you guys give me idea's, Ill store them, and then see what I can do.

I was thinking that most of the girls would like Naruto, but he would only flirt, but would actually be in a pairing with a certain one.

Please REVIEW! THIS STORY DEPENDS ON YOU GUYS!


	4. Chapter 4

Wave Arc Part 2

"Speech"

'Thought'

"_Jutsu_"

"**Demon/Summon Boss Speech**"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The young Kaguya had started off pretty happy. Asuma had promised to teach him a new jutsu, and he had kept on it. The jutsu, was D-Rank, but still a Fuuton Jutsu none the less. Naruto had picked up on it after the first hour of practicing the hand seal's, and correct Chakra moulding.

"_Fuuton: Reppushou!" _Naruto yelled, pointing the palm's of his hand's at the tree, causing a large gust of wind to flow from him, impacting upon/around the tree, causing leave's to flutter around, and a slight impression appeared on the tree, evidence of the power.

'Takes about 1% of my Chakra, if I use a decent amount of power behind it..' Naruto thought out, trying to think of a way to improve upon his new technique. He had already thought of adding weaponry behind it, such as Kunai or Shuriken, but he didn't carry any of that. He couldn't add any bone bullet's behind it, as the Chakra cost would be too high.

As soon as a bone left the touch of his body, the only way it could maintain existence, was if he constantly was pumping Chakra towards it. The bigger the bone, the more Chakra it took once it left his touch. He had attempted shooting a spear out of his palm's, but it took too much time, as he would easily be killed if he took that long in battle. Naruto was attempting to make himself a bone armor, where all the bone's would duplicate, and the duplicate's, would move out of his skin, but still be in contact. It had taken him upto 40 second's last time he attempted, and the Chakra was well worth it, as a Kunai had a hard time piercing him, courtesy of Kiba. All Taijutsu was next to negated, except for Chakra enforced, which would still force him back, and cause him slight pain, but it would take immense strength, or a strong Jutsu to get past his defense.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The bridge was next to complete, and all of the Jounin and Genin, would be making an appearance at the bridge, to give utmost confidence to the bridge builders. There would be no training, and they would simply cover Tazuna, as they finished it off. Everyone was tense, as they had known the Missing-Nin hadn't appeared, so they didn't know what to expect. Everyone appeared worried, no one would know the outcome of the battle, if it happened tomorrow.

"Everyone get some rest, I want everyone up nice and early to get warmed up, be prepared for anything!" Kakashi bellowed, as the Genin slowly made their ways up the stairs. Everyone had noticed Naruto did not bring any gear, but paid no attention to it, as he seemed to make himself comfortable in whatever way possible.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So, you guys are assured the Bridge will be destroyed tomorrow?" Gato, the mysterious business tycoon asked.

"We guarantee it, and you better pay us, for if you don't, there will be hell to pay." Zabuza replied, as the Missing-Nin disappeared, leaving Gato in the room alone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning, all of the Genin woke an hour earlier, making sure all their gear was prepared for battle. They all washed up, and headed downstairs, waiting for their breakfast to be made. The rest of the Civilian Family awoke, heading downstairs, knowing that this day could decide their town's fate.

Inari had seen the "Ninja's" walking around, doing everything they could for their village, and today was the day he approached them. He had always waited until they were away to have his meals, in quiet with his mother. He despised them for being happy, while he had to live on the whim's on them, if they went and left, the town would fall, along with the economy of the country, causing it to go into disarray.

"You people are a bunch of idiots." Was heard, as Inari slowly sat down, staring at them.

Most of them replied with grunt's, and the Kunoichi just stared, while Naruto let out a bellowing laugh.

"You can laugh all you want! You haven't seen anything I have! You guys have it easy, you can protect yourselves, what about us? We have it so hard. Screw you!" Inari yelled, as he bolted away, crying.

Naruto continued laughing, not of joy. The Jounin understood why he was laughing, but the younger Genin didn't understand Naruto as one to burst out laughter, during someone's pity speech.

"He doesn't know shit." Naruto stated, after laughing, and continued his eating. After everyone finished eating, everyone assembled outside, waiting for the aged Bridge Builder to make his appearance.

They had told Tsunami to take her and Inari, to somewhere safer then their current position, somewhere inside the delipidated town. When Tazuna finally appeared, they all immediately went into formation, making sure nothing would go wrong. They arrived at the Bridge early, making sure that the worker's werent assaulted on the way to the bridge.

All of the Ninja were stationed in strategic location's, Hinata sitting on the highest location she could, her Byakugan going at full power. Naruto sat at the farthest point to the workers, but still in range, as Naruto was the least likely to be assasinated, and so he could warn them. Team 7 was sitting on the left side of the Bridge, while Team 9 was sitting on the right side. Shino was sitting with Hinata, his bug's floating around, him whispering, as they prepared for anything. The Jounin were spread out along the Bridge, making sure nothing went wrong.

It went on for a few hours, as the Genin began to get restless, they didn't have the patience the Jounin did. Naruto started increasing his defense's, at least to pass the time. The standard 3 bone's jutting out from his forearm's were there, while his Bone Armor partially covered his chest, as he was doing it slowly, to waste time.

All of a sudden, there was a distortion infront of Naruto, "Oh SHIT!" was heard, as Naruto had barely enough time to raise his arm's, as he was sent flying backwards, right infront of all the Genin. The Jounin appeared infront of Naruto, as the Genin prepared for battle.

"Naruto, are you alright?' Kakashi yelled back, waiting for the Ninja to make their appearance.

"Yeah, yeah, he got lucky…" Naruto replied, groaning as he got back up.

The Bridge Builder's began to work a lot faster, trying to get as much done as possible. There was a blur, as all of the Missing-Nin, plus some more accomplices, appeared infront of the Jounin.

"Well, we meet again, Jounin of Konoha. I guess you guys aren't going to let us do this the easy way then?" Zabuza asked.

"No." All three Jounin said, as they charged.

"Haku! Zimui! Irate! Yoi! Handle the shrimps, while we take these Jounin!" Zabuza yelled, as four younger Ninja appeared, running at the group of Genin.

The Konoha Genin jumped back, giving them more room from the Jounin. They only thought it was going to be the Jounin vs Jounin, they hadn't known there would be more accomplices.

"Alright guys, its 4 of them, 9 of us. One per team, and one extra. Pick a person, and help out your team" Shikamaru said, as they broke apart.

"I call the fourth!" Sasuke yelled, charging. Immediately engaging the boy in hand to hand Taijutsu, which Sasuke was winning, his speed overwhelming the other Ninja. The young boy shimmered and dissapeared, startling Sasuke.

"Where'd he go?!" Sasuke yelled, as he was pummeled in the back.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"One of the team's has to finish off their opponent, and help out Sasuke. These guy's are obviously good, as they were sent out against us." Shikamaru said.

"Stop your blabbering!" Irate yelled, as he charged, pulling a katana out of a scabbard.

"Chouji! Go, my team his this one." Shikamaru yelled, as he tried to figure out what his abilities were.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Sakura, go and help Sasuke, Kiba, it appears as though you are helping us." Shino said.

"Five of them, against two of us? Good chances, eh Haku?" Zimui said.

"Indeed." Haku responded.

Naruto, tired of waiting, immediately rushed. Shino had managed to plant several of his bug's, on the one who was fighting Sasuke, and was slowly draining his Chakra. Naruto rushed for the one known as 'Haku', several Kage Bunshin appearing beside him, as Sakura rushed towards Sasuke, who was still having trouble locating the boy.

"Die!" Naruto shouted, as he sprouted a bone from his palm, shaped as a stake. The boy immediately dodged, as managed to land a kick on Naruto's midsection.

"Mistake." Naruto said, as bone's appeared from his armor, piercing Zimui's foot.

"What the fuck?" As the boy launched away, using Naruto as a propellant, wincing as he landed.

"He's a Kaguya?! How come I wasn't told this!" Zimui yelled.

"Zimui, you take on the other four, Yoi, should be with you soon, I got the Kaguya." Haku stated.

Instantly Haku started making handseal's, "_Makyō Hyōshō_!" as several crystalline mirrors, appeared around Naruto. Each showing a copy of Haku.

"What the…. Hell?" Naruto said, as he looked around.

Several ice senbon needle's dotted the air, as they all attempted to make contact with Naruto. They all struck his bone armor, and landed upon the floor, making them useless.

'His entire body is covered with body, only way I can breach him, is if I manage to cut through the bone.' Haku thought out, trying to think of a plan, as fast as possible, she needed to conserve as much Chakra as she could.

Naruto felt as his Kage Bunshin impacted upon the other side of the mirrors, showing crack's upon the outside, but not the inside. 'So they are weaker on the outside, than the inside.'

Naruto immediately jumped into the air, heading for the weak points, where there were no mirrors, so he could attempt an escape. He was immediately shot down, by a amazingly fast Haku, as she darted in front of him, kicked as hard as she could, and then sped back into the mirror.

'I definitely wont be able to pierce his bone with plain Taijutsu, that hurt my foot, he probably didn't even feel it.' Haku thought, trying to find a way to shut the blonde juggernaut down.

'So he move's at a much faster speed, inside the mirrors then outside. Only way I can attempt to even break through, is charging up, and then when he strike's me, try to use my bone's to pierce him, and eventually cause enough injury, that she wont be able to stop me.' Naruto thought.

He immediately looked to his left, and shouted "_Teshi Sendan_!", sending bone bullets rocketing out of his finger's at amazing speeds, drilling hole's right through the mirror, but not cracking it.

Naruto noticed as the copy of Haku fizzed out of that mirror, and immediately thought out a different plan. 'So if I ruin a mirror, it can't be used again…'

The young Jinchuuriki, immediately raised both of his hand's, yelling "_Teshi Sendan!_" The damage was evident, as two more mirrors were kicked out of use.

He began to raise his finger's again, but Haku capitalized, and rushed in.

"_Hyouton: __Tantou!_" Haku yelled, as a dagger materialized in front of her palm, aimed right for Naruto's midsection. As soon as the dagger touched the bone, Haku grinned, as the bone began to give away to the Chakra enforced ice. Just as he felt the bone give away, his entire world spun, as Naruto smashed his arm down, upon Haku's back, sending her face first into the floor, immediately knocking her out, and bursting the mirrors.

Naruto groaned, as palm of Haku was still pressing the frozen blade into his midsection, cutting in, and freezing. Naruto dislodged the hand, and was just about to kill her, a bone protruding from the palm of his hand, as he bent down to slit her throat.

"Oh no you don't!" Yoi yelled, as a slight blur appeared in front of Naruto, sending him flying back.

"Naruto, he has a bloodline limit! He's incredibly strong! He's also using a Genjutsu!" Sakura yelled.

Naruto looked around, and watched as all the group's had atleast one member down. Hinata was already knocked out, Kiba was frantically trying to protect Shino. Chouji and Ino were down, while Shikamaru had the boy in a shadow hold. Sasuke was knocked out, the impression's around the body, telling the sign's of Yoi's strength.

As the Kaguya rose up, bent bone's that were apart of his body, slowly fell off, revealing bloody skin, as Haku's attack was still healing up, the frozen part, not making it easy.

Yoi knew his Chakra was being drained, but because he had such fine Chakra control, and it was only a minimal amount, he didn't really care. His amazing strength wasted next to no Chakra, and the Genjutsu wasted just as much. He watched as his teammate's were slowly being dismantled, he was prepared to go and take out the shadow user, but as soon as he began rushing, he heard the call out.

"Retreat! Lets get out of here!" Zabuza yelled, as Yoi smashed the floor infront of the Shadow user, sending him rocketing sideway's. He immediately sped off, picking up Haku's body, and rushed towards Zabuza.

Zabuza was just not having a good day. He had met up against Kakashi, and they were held off at a standstill. When Aoi went down, he knew they were out, but still continued fighting. The Raijin had been taken by the Genjutsu mistress. Zabuza had known to back off, when he still had all his chips. No use dying, when you could live for another day.

The four younger Nin, met up with Zabuza, and Raiga, and proceeded to bound away. "We wont be seeing you again!" Zabuza bellowed over his back.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The bridge would have to wait another day, as the damage done was too much, and it was almost night when the battle had finally concluded. Some of the Genin had woken up on the bridge, but Sasuke had to be carried back. He had apparently awoken his Sharingan near the end of the fight, but it wasn't enough, as Yoi had simply been too cunning, and had struck down the Uchiha.

They had gotten some pluses out of the battle. Sasuke had received the Sharingan, they had forced the enemy Nin to retreat, and never bother them again. They all rested easy knowing that.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The corps of Ninja sat in relief, as they waited outside, their Jounin Sensei paced in front of them. They had made sure Zabuza and his little ragtag group would not come back. He was done one essential member, and he simply couldn't risk pitting one of his greener Ninja's against a seasoned Jounin.

"The Bridge will be complete today, so we wait there again. There are rumors, that Gatou has officially moved out of the Wave, and this country in general. That make's our job easier, as no one will fight to stop the bridge. We are simply going as a precaution. You guy's are free to train there, and do whatever you like, just don't leave the bridge." Kurenai said.

They made it to the bridge without any difficulty, and everyone simply sat up and about. Sasuke was constantly activating and deactivating his Sharingan, reveling in it's power. Naruto scoffed at that, causing Sasuke to glare at him. Naruto went to work on focusing on creating bone's around him faster. He wanted to be able to sprout within a second, so he could create more Jutsu concerning his bone abilities. His bone armor was an amazing invention, as all the Jounin-Sensei had told him.

He had an idea, about using his arm as a link towards the ground, and then using bone's that way, so they erupted from the ground. He had thought of using spike's, to rip through the ground, and into his opponent. He dare not try it here, as it would probably rip up half the bridge, so he simply stored it in his mind, and would wait till they were on the road. His bone's, over time had gone from taking about 3 seconds, to 1.5. If it were below 1, the possibilities on his attacks would be limitless.

Most of the town's civilians feared him. He was a descendant of the Kaguya clan, they were known for their most bloody personality, and their coup againstKirigakure, where they had slain almost 200 Civilians, and over 50 well trained Ninja. Naruto didn't mind though.

The rest of the day went on the same, as the Bridge completed, and there was a whole civilian ceremony, which Naruto didn't go to. He simply awaited till they were going to set out, which was right after the ceremony. Naruto was constantly thinking of new and better idea's, he could cut leave's within minutes, but still not fast enough to make sure his bone's were sharpened, if he were to sharpen them with Wind Chakra.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Konoha Nin had been sent off from the village with a lot of thanks, and goodbye's. They had received confirmation that once Wave had enough money, they would pay for the A Rank mission. On the way back, the Konoha Corps, had tried a different way of traveling.

"This is how all high level Ninja travel, to wherever they go." Kakashi yelled back, as they bounded off each tree limb. Naruto, Sasuke, and Kiba were having a competetion, of who could last the longest, as the girl's took a lot shorter jump's.

Naruto wasn't really trying to be competitive, but since he was the only boy keeping pace with the Jounin's, Sasuke and Kiba decided to make it a competetion. Whoever backed down first, from either exhaustion, or running out of Chakra, would be out. To bound from tree to tree, you had to release some Chakra, just as you jumped off the limb, to propel you further than a normal jump.

They had made it nearly half way back, before having to bed down and rest. Naruto was the only one of the Genin who wasn't breathing heavily, or falling down exhausted. He was breathing a bit abnormally, but not as serious as the others. As soon as the rest of the team set up camp, Naruto immediately moved a way's down, ready to practice his new Jutsu.

"_Hone: __Supaiku!"_Naruto shouted, as he shoved his fist's into the ground./ He felt his skin part, and bone's come flowing through, as he directed them to shoot up into the air, from different area's of the ground. Naruto whistled, as several 3 foot bone's pierced the ground, from several different area's. He knew he could direct them in a certain direction, but he couldn't pinpoint the exact location, without getting his control better.

Kakashi whistled, at the destructive power of the Jutsu. That thing could tear up several Ninja's, if they weren't paying attention. Hell, he could probably kill all the Genin from Konoha, and they wouldn't even know how they died.

'Damn. That thing takes almost 9% of my Chakra, that's rediculous. Ah well, atleast I know it works.' He thought, as he meandered his way back to camp.

After about an hour, everyone was fast asleep, except for the Jounin, who were watching Naruto, as he lay upon a tree limb.

"You know, Naruto, that this wouldn't be happening if you just told the Hokage, how you can't buy items from vendors." Kakashi said, appearing infront of the boy.

"I don't care, when they come begging for me, lets see what they get out of it." Was all that Kakashi got from Naruto.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day, the group had made it back to Konoha, and the 12 Ninja, had simply hopped over the rooftops, until they reached the Hokage's Tower. They had reported the astonishing tale to the Hokage, who had blanched. Had the Jounin lost the battle, that would have put Konoha far back. Losing the heir's to the Ino-Shika-Cho trio, the last loyal Uchiha, last Kaguya with the Kyuubi sealed inside of him, heir to the Inuzuka, heir to the Hyuuga, heir to the Aburame. The losses would have been insane, and Konoha would have been down a year's worth of talent.

After all the Genin had left, he asked the question.

"Are you guys nominating your team's for the Chuunin Exams?" The Hokage asked.

"I am definitely putting mine in, Naruto deserves a shot at being a Chuunin, he has amazing potential." Kurenai said.

"I agree, my team is going in also." Kakashi said.

"Same here." Asuma replied back.

"Alright. Dismissed." He said, as the Jounin slowly left his office.

He simply sat, thinking about what could have happened, and what was going to happen.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N

I am pretty sure I have the pairing. Review if you want to know, and majority wins, if one person says yes, and no one else reviews, well then, Im going to say it. I am trying to make the combat easy to read, but long at the same time. The reason Naruto doesn't call in 3234234329 Kage Bunshin, would be because he doesn't have that much Chakra, in my story, and it would make combat boring, and repetitive. I try to make it as logical as possible, but still retaining the fact that they live in a world with Ninja's and whatnot.

Still looking for a beta.

Next Chapter will be up ~Monday.

REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5

Chuunin Exam Part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

"Speech"

'Thought'

"_Jutsu_"

"**Demon/Summon Boss Speech**"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Team 8 met at their original meeting place, exactly a week after the mission. The Jounin had given permission to all the Genin, for them to spend some time and relax, as they would be fresh, for what was coming for them. It had been a week, and Kurenai-Sensei, had told them to meet there.

"So… Naruto-kun, what did you spend your free time doing?" Hinata asked.

"Training. Practicing manipulating my bones." Was Naruto's simple reply.

"Oh. I see." Was her response.

The rest of the time was spent with ripping sound's, as Naruto was constantly manipulating his bone's. He had gotten them to just about 1 second, as he had nothing else to do in his free time, other than train, and practice. After the battle, Naruto had increased his weights, and Kurenai had told him, not to do so anymore, or else it would stunt his growth. Naruto still had tons of trouble moving at the current weight, so he doubted he even could, even if he tried.

Naturally, most people would be disgusted, but everyone that knew Naruto, that generally that was the sound you would hear around him, was the tearing of skin, to allow bone's to come out. Naruto was accustomed to the pain that come with bone's sprouting to the outside, but pain going inside, was something different. Most of the Genin didn't even bat an eye, at the sound, nor at the sight.

It continued on for a while, until Kurenai materialized in front of them. She appeared before them, with a smirk on her face.

"Now! You guys are either going to love me, or hate me. Doesn't matter to me, but I'm still your Sensei. Anyways. You guy's have been nominated for the Chuunin Exams, held in Konoha. Here are the paper's, you need to sign them, to show that you are participating, and arrive at the location specified on that paper. Meeting time is tomorrow." She said, as she watched their expressions. Naruto had turned into determination, Shino was still stoic, while Hinata looked between Naruto and Shino.

"As for today, I will teach you each anything you want to know, but don't over do it, as tomorrow is the beginning exam." Kurenai said.

"I want to learn water-walking." Was Naruto's response.

"Offensive Genjutsu" Hinata stated.

"Defensive Genjutsu" Shino said.

'So Naruto wants to improve Chakra Control, Hinata want's offensive Genjutsu, and Shino want's to be able to use Genjutsu as a defense, after all, you can't be hit if you can't be seen.' Kurenai thought out.

"Alright, Ill start with Naruto. Naruto, follow me" Kurenai said, as she left Hinata and Shino, with Naruto walking beside her.

"Water Walking is severely different from walking on tree's. You have to use a lot of Chakra to balance yourself upon the water, but you also have to contemplate the force and speed of the water, or else you will just go under. It take's more Chakra, and a lot more control, you can generally use it, till your C+ level, but there are addon's different thing's you can do, to make it up to B+ level, but that's for later." She explained, as they reached the stream closest to the training ground.

She demonstrated to him, by walking upon the water, showing him what happened if she didn't have enough, as she sunk to her knee's, or if she had too much, which sent her off-balance, and the water into stronger wave's. She left him to his devices, as she went back to her other students.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto groaned, as he fell into the cold stream, again. He had been attempting water walking for about an hour, and he still hadn't gotten the hang of it. 'You have to find the perfect output, and than adjust it to incoming water.' He thought. He had continuously put in too much Chakra, and it simply took him to long to reduce it to the right amount, as he would simply go off balance.

The rest of the day went on just like that, Naruto had finally done it, for the first time, three hours in. By then, he had exhausted up to 40% of his Chakra reserve's, and so he left it at that. He didn't want to completely burn out, and not be ready for tomorrow.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Team 8 met in front of the administrative building, all of them prepared. The entire team had agreed upon making a team decision, before anything serious was done. One thing agreed upon, was that Hinata was to keep her Byakugan on, if there was a practical part of the exam. They had bought the appropriate soldier pills, and even though they had negative effects on the body, Hinata would be able to continue through, without passing out.

As they entered, looking for the meeting room. They passed upon a crowd of Genin, who were apparently blocked by two Chuunin, who said it was the wrong room. Hinata went to speak up, but Naruto simply shook his head, telling her to not speak up. As they walked by, the Chuunin stared at them, ready to make them stop. Before he could even mode, Bone's began to sprout from Naruto's arm's, giving him a warning.

Naruto's team was apparently in before any other Konoha team, so they simply waited at one of the bench's, watching the other teams. Shino would continuously whisper to his bug's, and Naruto could see bug's constantly fly into the crowd. After about thirty minutes, there was a scuffle at the door, and every other Konoha Team was in. Naruto groaned as he watched the procession follow them, meaning that the Genjutsu had been taken off.

As the team's met up with his, Naruto stayed silent, and simply watched what the other's would say, while eying the other team's, trying to gauge their skill levels. There was a boy from Suna, with a large gourd on his back, that Naruto was wary of. He would rather not go up against him, atleast not until he knew his abilities.

"So, you guys prepared for this?" Kiba said, trying to make idle talk.

"Of course they are, baka, they wouldn't be here if they weren't!" Sakura said.

Naruto noticed Sasuke was still stuck at 1 tomoe per eye, and secretly laughed inside. The boy wouldn't be able to get 3 tomoe for a while, maybe even a year. The Sharingan was a fickle bloodline, it was unlocked either in life or death situations, or if those didn't happen, whenever it wanted.

A boy soon walked up to them, grey hair, with a purple suit, looking nondescript, with a Konoha hiate-ate.

"Hey! Fellow Konoha-Nin, wouldn't think of seeing you guys here." He said.

The Genin looked at each other, before greeting him.

"Anyways, I'm Kabuto, and if you guy's want to know anyone's abilities, let me know." Kabuto stated, before turning his back.

"Uzumaki Naruto." Sasuke stated.

"Well. Let me see what I can dig up…" Kabuto said, pulling out several white cards.

"Alright. Uzumaki Naruto. Let's see here… Oooh. Last Kaguya eh? Immense Chakra reserve's, already past B+ level, pretty insane for a Genin, Insane stamina. And.." As he was about to continue, Naruto snatched the card out of his hand, instantly crumpling it.

"I'd appreciate you not let others know of my abilities." Was his simple answer.

Just as Kabuto was about to talk, there was a shout, and the door's opened up.

"Shut up, you little scabs! Get your asses in gear, and follow me!" the First Proctor shouted.

As they reached the room, there were several academy school desks lined up, and many groan's were heard, as people began to sit down. Naruto managed to land a seat beside Hinata.

"My name is Morino Ibiki, and Im your first examiner. You guys will be doing a test. You get caught cheating, you and your team are kicked out. No buts. 45 Minute's in, you will get the chance to answer the 10th question, rule's will be stated then. Quiet down, no talking during the test!" He shouted.

Several Chuunin began to hand out test's, each person getting the same one. They made their way systematically around the room, and when they were finished, they sat down in assorted seats, at the end of each of the rows.

"Begin!" Ibiki shouted.

Naruto immediately flipped his test over, and began examining each of the questions. 'What the hell?' He barely payed attention in the academy, but he knew that they never learned this kinda crap.

He immediately noticed, that Hinata had activated the Byakugan, and than realized the purpose of the test. 'We have to cheat, but we just can't get caught!'

He waited until she had all the answer's done, but didn't even try to look in her direction. There were 10 minute's left, he had to make this count. He pressed his feet as hard as he could against the floor, and started doing hand seal's below the desk. "_Hone: _**_Supaiku_****." He whispered, and instantly a bone erupted from behind Ibiki, shattering the desk he was sitting on. **

** "**What the fuck?!" Ibiki yelled.

During the distraction, Naruto immediately grabbed Hinata's paper, and swapped it with his own. He erased her name at the top, and wrote his down, while she went to work, rewriting the answers. Naruto looked smug, as Ibiki fumed at the thought of the blode pulling off something like that. Ibiki knew that there was only one Kaguya, and he was sitting in the room. But he couldn't prove it was Naruto, so he had to let him go.

The rest of the exam went in relative silence, as only the scratching of pencils was heard, or the pounding of the Kunai, meaning that person and his team was eliminated. Ibiki had appeared extremely angry,while the Chuunin proctors, had simply laughed at the blonde for having the gut's to pull something like that off.

"Alright! Time's up. The rules for the 10th question are this. If you choose to take the question, but get it wrong, you are henceby eliminated, and disqualified from being a Chuunin, ever again. If you choose to leave now, you and your team may try again." He stated, looking happy with himself, as he looked at all the Genin.

Several Genin served to rose their hands, while their teammate's berated them, as they left the room. Hinata would constantly stare at Naruto, while he would shake his head at her, telling her to hold steadfast.

"Anyone else?" Ibiki asked, giving everyone one last stare.

"Alright. No? Well congratulations. You guys all pass!" He shouted, surprising all of the Genin.

Surprising even Ibiki himself, a Lady pierced through the window, sending kunai flying to the four corners.

Anko Mitarashi. Sexiest Female in Konoha! That was what was on the poster, as she made her entrance.

"Holy shit Ibiki, have you lost your touch, there are so many!" Anko said.

"Well, let's just say there a good batch." He replied.

"Alright! You little shit stains. Follow me, get ready for Exam Number 2!" She yelled, as she jumped back out the window.

There was a troublesome heard through out the room, as most of the Ninja decided to take the stairs, but Naruto took the faster route, going right after her. The rest of the Genin managed to keep up, although slightly behind, as he met Anko at the halfway point, keeping up right beside her, as they held a conversation.

"Well! If it isn't Naruto Uzumaki, the guy himself!" She said, as she stared him up and down.

"Yeah, yeah.. Good to see you too. What have you got for us?" He asked.

"Ah, ah, ah! You gotta wait just like everyone else." She replied, before bounding ahead, and stopping before a fence.

It took all of the Genin that were passed the first exam quite a while to accumulate at the entrance. Anko passed the time by spinning a kunai on her index finger, whistling to herself. Once all the Genin had shown up, there was a gleam to her eye's, as she described the exam to them.

"See that place behind me? It's called the Forest of Death. Your job? There are going to be 2 scrolls, even amount of each scroll. Each team will get one scroll, your job is to get the other scroll, and bring both scroll's to the tower, it's at the center of the forest. You have 5 days to do so, past that time limit, you will automatically forfeit. If one of your teammate dies, automatic forfeit. If you open the scroll before getting to the tower, automatic forfeit. Anything goes within the forest." She said, eyeing each clump of Genin.

"Now get your asses in gear, and sign these forms. If you die in there, its not my responsibility." Anko said, as she handed off the forms.

It took about thirty minute's, for everyone to finally get all their supplies ready, and scrolls signed.

"Alright. Now get over there, pick up a scroll, and go to your allotted gate, it's written on the outside of the scroll." She said, shooing them off.

Naruto went and picked up his team's scroll.

"Gate 32." He said, before bounding off, Hinata and Shino following him.

They reached before the gate within a minute, and waited for the Chuunin proctor to open it. There was an announcement, and the gate flew open, as Naruto's Team raced into the depths of the forest.

"Byakugan." Hinata said, activating her bloodline limit.

"Alright. Shino, what you got about your bug's? Anything good?" Naruto asked.

"It seems I have two teams located, one Suna team, the other a Rain team." Shino said.

"I want to avoid that Suna team, I don't like the look's of the redhead. Anyways, lets target the Rain team. Where about's are they?" Naruto questioned, bone's ripping out of his arm's, while his Skeletal Armor slowly made it's way into existence, forming itself around him.

"They seem to be close, my bug's responses are quick, roughly two kilometer's to the left of us." Shino stated.

"Hinata, are there any team's around us?" Naruto asked.

"Nope." Was her response.

"Alright, for a password, I want everyone to listen up. Every time you lose sight of someone, when they come back, make sure they show you their bloodline limit. For me, Ill have bone's on me, but ask me to sprout them, you guy's know yours." Naruto said.

Team 8 bounded off, heading into uncharted territory, as they made their way towards the enemy team. They had no provision's, so they had to make sure to keep themselves well fed. Naruto was officialy named the Team's hunter, if they didn't finish in the night. Naruto was the holder of the Earth Scroll, as it would take a lot to bring him down.

It was the middle of the night, when they finally reached the enemy Rain-Nin. They had settled down, and Naruto noticed several wire's, and senbon littered about, with cracked branches. If they were to step on the wrong branch, then there would be a crap load of noise. Naruto signaled Shino back, leaving Hinata there.

"Alright, I want you to disperse your bug's. We can't step over that stuff, or else they will know we are coming. Get your bug's all over them, but not all at once, we can't afford to wake them up, it'll send all the other team's running in our direction." Naruto said, as they moved back into position.

The whole operation took just over an hour, as Shino had to slowly spread his bug's over them. As soon as the bug's were in position, Naruto would leap in, and either knock them out, or kill if it came to it, while Hinata scouted for other team's, and helped Naruto engage the enemy.

"What the hell? Bugs! OH MY GOD THERE EVERYWHERE!" The Rain-Nin shouted, but it was too late, as the bug's latched on, beginning the process of draining Chakra. Immediately Naruto and Hinata rushed in, but they had run through several of the trap's, sending umbrella's into the air, hurtling senbon needle's down. Naruto grabbed Hinata's arm, and tossed her as far as he could, into the cover of the tree's, as the senbon impacted upon his bone armor, bouncing off.

Naruto quickly engaged them, instantly barreling into one of them, sending him crashing into a tree. The next two were more prepared, as they instantly ran at him, kunai in hand. Naruto simply stood there, as they drove the drove the kunai home, making it impact upon his chest plate. He simply smashed the first one in the face, with a bone crunching blow, and the second one backpedaled. Shino dropped down behind Naruto, while Hinata landed behind the enemy-nin.

"Fork over the scroll, or else your dead. You got till three." Naruto simply stated.

"One." The rain nin began to look startled.

"Two." He began to claw open his backpack.

"Alright. Alright. Here, have it, just please don't kill me." He said, rolling the Heaven Scroll towards them.

"Three." Naruto said, rushing forward, smashing the poor boy right in the jaw, sending him flying back, skidding against the ground, landing beside his teammate.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So.. How do you guy's think your student's are doing?" Kurenai asked.

"Hnn. They'll do fine." Was Kakashi's simple reply.

"I really don't know, Anko's a bit sadistic. The Forest of Death? I honestly don't know…" Asuma said.

"I already got bet's on the young Kaguya getting promoted." Genma said, a local Jounin said. Most of the older Ninja knew of his prowess, and he was already becoming a known name, as being the last Kaguya, made him even more feared in battle, than the Uchiha, though the civilian's hated him, for being a part of the Kaguya clan, and the incident that had happened 13 years ago.

"Same here" was heard all around the room, as most Jounin knew that he was almost guaranteed a graduation. Though the Uchiha were respected, they were a doujutsu, they didn't have enough battle prowess as the Kaguya, but they definitely had more loyalty. The Kaguya had slaughtered several hundred civilians, and Nin, just because they felt like it. That was why most Civilian's had pounced on Naruto, but put Sasuke on a much higher pedestal, as they did to all Doujutsu user's.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Team 8 was racing towards the central tower. They knew it was almost daylight, and they were starting to get tired. They had to reach the tower before noon, or else prowling team's would reach them, and even Naruto wouldn't be able to battle at full potential, because they were all tired. They couldn't stop and rest, or else they would end up being caught in the middle of the day.

Hinata had been a godsend, her Byakugan, had provided them enough information, so they never ended up running into enemy team's, or their traps. They were probably the first time to the tower, as they hadn't stopped for anything. Not even food, or water. They could see the tip of the tower ahead of them, and immediately put on a burst of speed. As they were just about at the tower, Hinata groaned.

"Team approaching, 6 o'clock." She shouted, alerted Naruto, making him groan.

"Alright, give me a second here." Naruto said, as he breathed in and out. He had to even out his chakra supply, or else he would be sent careening down. They were bounding off of tree limb's, and if he missed a beat, he would be sent falling down. Just as he felt his Chakra come to flow, he yelled it out.

"_Kage Bunshin to Jutsu!_" Naruto yelled.

Suddenly, there were over twenty Naruto clone's, all lounging on the tree limb's, waiting for the team to make an appearance. Naruto continued on, falling behind Hinata and Shino, prepared for everything. He noticed his Kage Bunshin blowing up, and knew that he didn't have enough Chakra to create that many again. They were almost to the front of the tower, they were beginning to drop to the lower limb's. Naruto heard the team approaching from behind, and immediately raced his finger's, pointing backwards.

"_Teshi Sendan!" _He yelled, sending bone bullet's piercing through the air, as shouts approached his ear's.

'Why won't they give up, we are almost there!" Hinata yelled.

"_Tenshi Sendan!_" He yelled again, sending bone bullet's shrieking through the air, tearing through tree's. Naruto wasn't even aiming, just trying to buy himself and his team some more time.

"GIVE UP!" Naruto yelled back, as he raised his palm again.

"_Tenshi Sendan!_" Naruto screamed, as several bullet's shot out again, this time Naruto heard the telltale sound of something piercing flesh, and a scream.

"Shit! Matsui is down. Leave them." The enemy Ninja bellowed, as Naruto let out a sigh of relief.

As Team 8 walked in, they reached the inner entrance of the building.

"I suggest we open the scroll's now." Shino said, as Naruto walked in behind them.

"Alright…" Naruto breathed out, his breathing still not regulated.

He simply dropped the scroll's, as his Bone Armor broke off, barely any chakra left to sustain it. Hinata walked up to them, and slowly opened them. Out pooped Kurenai-Sensei, who eyed the ragtag appearance of her team.

"Insane. You guy's just broke the exam time limit, by a whole 25 hours. Amazing. You guy's are to go in, and wait the rest of the five day's. Food will be provided, and you guy's can rest up. You guy's look like you need it. Bye for now!" She said, as she poofed away, along with the scrolls.

Team 8, slowly made their way upstairs, as they found the room's, and just flipped the sign, leaving it as taken. Naruto immediately dropped into the futon, and passed out. Shino and Hinata soon followed after him, as they approached their futon's and fell asleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"My team is through!" Kurenai shouted, as she poofed back into the restaurant.

"Already!" As many of the allotted Jounin and Chuunin started whispering, and the betting table changed, as several vote's went to the Kaguya. Leaving the pool between the Kaguya and the Uchiha.

"That was what? 10 hours? That's ridiculous. There must be a crap load of talent in this bunch, if they are going this far. Ibiki only failed a couple, but at least we are assured Anko-san has to fail at least half of them." Genma said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Suna team had walked in, two day's after Team 8 had. Naruto had slept the least, his healing factor playing a huge role, as his Chakra reserve's were already filled. He simply wasted time walking around, or watching out the tower's window, at the ensuing battle's below.

The day's passed relatively fast, as Team 9 has walked in, on the fourth day. There were no more team's, and everything was riding on the fifth day. All of the team's that had already arrived, waited at the entrance, to see who had made it. Team 7 made it in an hour before deadline, but looking relatively fresh, Team 10 coming in after them, and then Kabuto's team. The Uchiha looked to be clutching his neck often, and Naruto had noticed the 3 black tomoe's on the back of his neck.

All of the Genin had assembled at the central arena of the building. All of the prominent Jounin of the village were there, along with the Third Hokage.

"Well, it seems like all of you passed the second exam! Congratulations to you, but you are not done yet." The Sandaime said.

"The Chuunin Exam's aren't just to look for prospect's, it's for war. Other countries can see the talent one country has, and attempt to extinguish it. There will be several noble people at the third exam, viewing which country has the best talent. In this case, it will be either Suna or Konoha. I shall let Hayate take it from here." He said, as he disappeared, and reappeared with all the Jounin following him, upon the upper tier.

"Since there are too many of you, we will be having a preliminary round, to get rid of half the population. Is there anyone willing to forfeit now?" He asked, accentuated with a cough.

"Yes. Me and my teammate's are tired out from this journey, we can't go on any longer." Kabuto said, as him and his team ventured off, his true mission complete.

"Alright, that leave's five teams, 15 people. One of you will get a by, while the rest will fight. Now, if everyone will go to the upper tier, and wait for the screen to show the contestants." Hayate said, as he walked up the stairs, the procession of Genin following him.

The screen began ticking, and the first to fighter's were announced.

"Temari of the Sand, versus Sakura of the Leaf." Hayate announced.

Both contestant's met in the middle, Sakura standing far back.

"I'm about to show you how a true Kunoichi act's, get ready to get beat." Temari said, unclasping her fan.

"Begin" Hayate shouted.

Sakura immediately threw a kunai, which Temari simply batted away with her fan.

"1 Moon." Temari said, as a moon appeared on her fan. She brought it down, yelling "_Fuuton:_ _Kamaitachi_!" As Sakura jumped away, but was caught in the wind's, as she began to get cut, she launched a kunai, with an explosive note attached at Temari.

There was a concussive explosion, causing Temari to lose her focus, as Sakura dropped out of the miniature tornado, cut's all over her. She began to charge again, not ready to give up. When she got in too close, she pulled out a Kunai, ready to pierce Temari's skin, Temari immediately bashed her in she side, with the blunt side of the fan, sending her reeling. Temari however barely noticed in time, as the left over kunai had an explosive note attached. She just about raised her fan infront of her, as she blow sent her flying back, skidding on the floor.

"3 Moons! Screw 2!" Temari shouted, completely opening up her fan, and shouting "_Fuuton: __Daitoppa!_"

She raised one hand to her mouth, and blew a huge force of wind at Sakura, who had nowhere to dodge, and then Temari added insult to injury, as she began to use her fan, to enforce the wind. Sakura was sent barreling back, as a loud crack was heard as she impacted upon the wall. Medic's rushed in and carried her away, while Kiba and Sasuke glowered.

"Next matchup." Hayate stated, as the screen began ticking away again.

"Uzumaki Naruto of the Leaf, versus, Tenten of the Leaf." Hayate stated, as Naruto jumped down, while Tenten slowly walked down.

Before Hayate could even walk down, Tenten appeared grossed out, as Bone's slowly began crawling over Naruto's skin, his bone armor slowly coming to life. Naruto had never battled against her, or seen her in action, so he was taking every precaution he could.

"Begin!" Hayate shouted.

Naruto immediately dropped his weights, the thud cracking the floor, as Tenten's eyes widened. He raced up to her, his speed almost as fast as Lee's, but she smirked. She had practiced against Lee's speed, and she knew how to beat it, you just had to predict farther on.

As Naruto reared his fist, his teammate's cheering him on, while Gai and Lee cheered on Tenten. He sent his fist flying, but watched as she moved out of the way. She pulled out a kunai, and grasped it, and everyone was confused when the skeletal warrior smirked, as she pounded the kunai right into his frame. She looked confused, as the kunai stalled against the bone, and Naruto simply stared at her.

"Wrong choice." Naruto said, bringing his fist pounding into her jaw.

"Wrong choice." She replied back, as the explosion exploded infront of him, the kunai still lodged in between the bone's. He was sent flying back, as there was a bone crunching sound heard, and they waited, until the smoke cleared away. Tenten was not so hopeful, she had immediately started throwing weapon after weapon into the smoke. As the smoke cleared, there was a whisper, as several Naruto's rushed out, the original following behind them, his Bone Armor reforming itself, as it had been broken away.

Everyone watched as Tenten seemed to be outnumbered, but as soon as she appeared out of it, she pulled her finger's back, sending all the weapon's she had thrown, reeling right back at her. There were several poof's, as the clone's were dispelled, a smirking Tenten in their wake.

"You want to play with weapons?" Naruto said, raising his finger's, pointing at her.

"_Tenshi Sendan!_" He shouted, bone bullet's shrieking through the air, aiming right for Tenten. She was struck in the arm, and everyone gasped, as it went completely through her arm, and the rest were burrowed along it, inside the concrete, smoke slowly following them.

He immediately began to rush in, using to his advantage her weakness. He appeared before her, his skeletal frame massive, as it crashed down upon her, with a hammer fist. She barely jumped out of the way, and paled, alongside everyone else, at the crater it had created. She braced the pain, and began pulling her scroll's out, she was saving this for the actual thing, but if she had too…She immediately opened up both scroll's, and jumped along with them, swinging them up in the air. Everyone's eyes widened, as all the weapons she pulled out had explosive tag's attached.

Naruto began cursing and back pedaling, as weapon after weapon was sent down upon him, as explosion's littered the arena. He watched as she winced, every time she threw a weapon with her left arm, causing him to think. 'I have to find a way, and just pound on that arm, or I can do what she's doing, and predict….' Naruto thought.

Everyone's eyes widened, as Naruto raised his finger's, pointing at her in midair, as her eyes widened. "_Tenshi Sendan!"_ He shouted, bone bullet's shooting through the air, right towards her. Only way she could dodge if she jumped out of her technique, and if she stayed in, she would probably be killed, or impaled upon by almost 5/10 of the bone bullets. Everyone watched as she altered her body, throwing herself out of harm's way, as she let go of her scrolls. Naruto was immediately below her, jumping into the air, as he flew above her, she knew she had to pull off something amazing. Her eye's widened, as he dropped back down, an axe kick directed at her midsection… Just as he was about to hit, he was stalled.

Rock-Lee, and Maito Gai had appeared in the arena, stopping Naruto from decimating Tenten.

"Match is forfeit, victor is Naruto Uzumaki of the Leaf."

Medic's immediately rushed out, and brought her to the second level, as his Bone Armor slowly fell off. Everyone watched as he made his way back up, wide eyed at his ability.

The match board immediately began ticking again, as it prepared to show the next contestants. "Shikamaru of the Leaf vs By."

Shikamaru let out a breath, as he didn't have to fight.

It started up again, and everyone held their breath. "Hyuuga Hinata of the Leaf vs Ino Yamanaka of the Leaf."

"Wooh! Cat fight! RERGH!" Kankuro yelled, as he was impacted upon the head by his sister's fan.

Hinata and Ino appeared below, on the lower stage. Ino knew that had a very little chance of winning, next to impossible, but she had to give it a shot.

"Begin!" Hayate yelled.

Hinata's Byakugan immediately activated, and she sped off, heading right towards Ino. Ino had never fought a Byakugan user before, or at least seriously, and so she was surprised, when Hinata had predicted the path of her punch, and then struck several points within second's, rendering her Chakra useless, and sending her sprawling.

"Victor! Hinata Hyuuga of the Leaf." Hayate said, as the Medic's simply dropped off Ino on the upper tier, as the Tenketsu would open themselves up by themselves.

The screen began ticking away, that quick match hadn't done anything for anyone. "Neji Hyuuga of the Leaf vs Chouji Akimichi of the Leaf."

Neji immediately appeared on the lower plateau, while the young Akimichi assessed his options. He couldn't get hit, not even once, and that was next to impossible, as he was a primarily a Taijutsu fighter.

"Proctor, I forfeit!" Chouji yelled, signaling his defeat.

"Victor, Neji Hyuuga of the Leaf." Hayate stated.

The machine began ticking again, as everyone had baited breath's. "Sasuke Uchiha of the Leaf, versus Kankuro of the Sand."

Sasuke immediately appeared, looking haughty, while Kankuro appeared, smiling. "Begin!"

Sasuke had listened, Kakashi had told him not to use a lot of his Chakra, only for his Sharingan. His Sharingan span to life, the one tomoe spinning carelessly. Sasuke immediately charged in, not giving Kankuro to even attempt anything. His fearless Taijutsu getting in pinpoint strike's, apparently dismantling Kankuro. Sasuke had realized something was amiss when his blow's had gone unaffected upon the older boy, until he realized that it was a ploy, but it was too late. He was stabbed in the heel of the foot, the poison already acting on his system. He had maybe two minutes to end the fight, or else he'd be done.

He grunted, as he sent a kick flying towards the wrapped up boy, and sent him sprawling. Kankuro got up and smiled, appearing to be happy.

"Its not over yet!" Sasuke yelled, quickly running, he noticed his muscles were slowing down, making him slower and slower. He acted upon instinct, and immediately began cutting down the actual boy, his speed, though hampered, was still enough to get him past the wooden puppet.

Sasuke landed several decisive blow's, preventing Kankuro from bringing his puppet in, as he had to raise his hand's to defend. Sasuke ended it with a side kick, using his foot to impact upon Kankuro's head, sending him sprawling. "Victor! Sasuke Uchiha of the Leaf!" After getting up from the landing, Sasuke immediately passed out.

Medic's rushed in to pick up the boy, and destroy the poison that was slowly hampering his bodies mechanics. Kankuro was simply brought up to the upper tier, as they waited for the next match to be called.

The board began the ticking, only four genin were left. "Shino Aburame of the Leaf, vs Rock-Lee of the Leaf.

Naruto winced at the match up. Rock-Lee was a taijutsu oriented person, Shino was out of his league. He depended on Chakra, but when Rock-Lee only had enough Chakra to survive, it would go wrong, as Shino would be cut down too fast to even attempt anything.

"YAHOO! THE YOUTHFUL SPIRITS HAVE LET ME DO BATTLE! GAI-SENSEI! I SHALL MAKE YOU PROUD" Lee shouted, as he bounded off to the arena floor.

Shino simply dropped down, and waited for the signal to begin. 'This is going to be short, too short' Naruto thought. Shino had relied on Naruto and Hinata to cover him, while he used his bug's to their advantage. Without them their, it would be hard pressed, and it was worse, because he was against Lee…

"Begin!" Hayate said.

In about three second's, Shino had been dismantled. He had just raised his sleeve's, and Lee had already come crashing down, completely destroying Shino.

"Victor, Rock-Lee of the Leaf." Hayate said, as Kiba and Gaara had already made their way down, towards the arena.

"Begin!"

Naruto was really looking forward to this match. He watched the the boy's Gourd popped the cork, and sand came spilling out at an alarming pace. Kiba immediately flinched back, while his dog went in. "_Gatsuuga!_" The dog pierced it's way through the sand, and nailed Gaara right in the centre.

Kiba cheered, but his smirk died down, as the sand around Gaara's ribcage cracked, revealing unblemished skin. "_Gatsuuga!_" Both Kiba and Akamaru spiraled in, burrowing in upon Gaara. The boy simply laughed, as a wall of sand erupted in front of him, effectively stopping the duo. The sand rolled over both of them, as they were caught, and couldn't get out.

"_Gatsuuga!_" As they began to spiral out.

"_Subaku Sousou!" _There was a scream that responded.

Everyone winced, as Kiba's leg's were virtually crushed beneath the pressure of the sand, as he screamed aloud. All of the Jounin rushed in.

"You have won. Stop." Kakashi said, as Hayate declared Gaara the winner.

He let go of Kiba, who had passed out due to the pain. The medic's brought in a stretcher, and carried him away.

"That ends the preliminaries! Please come down, and pick out a small ball, whatever number you get, will decide upon who you face. 1 vs 2, and such and such." Hayate said, as all the Genin dropped down.

Neji started first, picking out a 1. Temari came next, picking out a 2. Sasuke came next, picking out a 4. Naruto received a 5. Rock-Lee received a 6. Shikamaru received 7. Hinata picked out a 3. Gaara recieved an 8.

"There you have it. The actual Chuunin exam's are to be scheduled in one month, at the stadium in the center of town. Use the month to train up, and remember not to show up late!" Hayate yelled, as all of the Jounin and Genin dispersed, having to make the trek through the forest, again.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N

RANT:

Daemon, or anyone who agree's with him, that Naruto is weak. During the battle between Kiba and Naruto, Naruto had to focus on two opponents, while still watching his team's back, and he wasn't allowed to actually kill. So he couldn't just whip out a katana, and start slicing and dicing, he had to make do with what he could, and just play defensively, Kaguya make bone's into weapons, and Naruto could easily kill Kiba, granted. Kaguya, however are not invincible. Look at how Gaara took down Curse Seal level 2 Kimimaro. There's always a hole in every strategy. Naruto couldn't fight Haku, his punches wouldn't do anything to the mirrors, so he had to eliminate them one by one.

Haku realised what was happening and acted. If you are appalled by actual combat, and just want Naruto to completely dominate and get untouched everytime he does battle, please stop reading right now, and go read someone else's story. I'm trying to craft this into an actual Ninja book, not some thing where Naruto goes all Kung-Fu, and takes out 14 ANBU, while fighting off Akatsuki. I'm also trying to make it as realistic as possible, so the combat isn't boring.

Pairing, I am thinking of going Naruto/Yugito. Nothing completely solidified yet, but that's what I'm thinking.

Reason for Ino being so weak: Hinata is different in this story, she is the heir, and so she has the abilities of a pretty good kunoichi. Ino started acting like a kunoichi after the wave arc, but 2 weeks doesn't make up for a lifetime of being trained as a shinobi.

Rock Lee vs Shino – explanatory. Rocklee is taijutsu favoured, while Shino can't compete in Taijutsu

Sorry about the bold/italic stuff, it just randomly happens whenever I submit a document. I am attempting to fix it, so hopefully thing's should get better.


	6. Chapter 6

The Month of Training

"Speech"

'Thought'

"_Jutsu_"

"**Demon/Summon Boss Speech**"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto was bored. It had been a couple days since the preliminaries, and he hadn't found anyone that could teach him, anything. Kakashi-san had taken up Sasuke, Kurenai was helping Sakura with some Genjutsu for the month, while Hinata had randomly asked Anko. They all had Senseis, and Asuma was too busy, as he was constantly guarding noble's and dignitaries, that were making their way towards the up and coming Chuunin Exam.

The young Kaguya had already focused on Water-Walking the first day, and had finally been able to walk on it, at a slow pace, but a walk nonetheless. He had attempted manipulating bones while atop the water, but it had gone south at that part, he would instantly sink, as the Chakra would begin to dishevel. He needed to learn more, if he wanted to be able to match up with that Gaara fellow. Naruto was left to improving his bone speed, which was becoming a harder task, the faster he could produce them, and improving Chakra control, which was a slow task as well.

That had led to where Naruto was now, leisurely walking along the outskirts of Konoha, seeming to have no direction in path. He was touching the wall around Konoha as he went, trying to figure out something he could do, to at least attempt to improve. As he slowly continued his walk, he was stopped as he witnessed a man atop the guard wall, swiftly writing away on his notebook.

'That can't be... It is!' Naruto's eyes went wide. It was Jiraiya of the Sannin! He could definitely teach him, he was practically Kage level himself! Naruto began to race up the wall, and swiftly landed next to the aged old hermit.

Jiraiya turned his head slightly to the left, as he watched a topless boy race up the wall, and land before him.

"Jiraiya-sama! Would you please agree to teaching me for the remainder of the time left in the Chuunin exams?" Naruto asked, bowing down.

Naruto bent back up, and immediately Jiraiya's eyes widened. 'Holy shit! It's Minato and Kushina's boy! Those red dot's are only on a Kaguya's face!'

"First time I step into the village in thirteen years, and I immediately get bombarded by some brat who thinks he can play Ninja." Jiraiya scoffed.

"Alright kid, Ill humor you, you show me what you got, and I'll see if I'll train you. Follow me." Jiraiya responded. 'As soon as I saw him, I already agreed I was training him. Damn this kid isn't like either of them, hes actually respectful!' Jiraiya thought.

"Thank you, Jiraiya-san." Naruto said, quickly racing to catch up.

They seemed to stop at one of the local training ground's, which happened to be right beside where Kurenai was training Sakura.

"Alright kid, I'm going to summon a toad, you go toe to toe with him, and if he agrees that your good, then I'll teach ya, if he doesn't, then your gone." Jiraiya said.

"_Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Gamaru!_" He said, as a cloud of smoke appeared before his hand's, signifying a summon.

As the smoke cleared, a giant red toad stood up, easily the size of Naruto. It seemed to be carrying a scroll on it's back, and a katana in a scabbard. He immediately handed the scroll of to Jiraiya, while he stared at him quizzically. Naruto's eyes widened at the speech.

"Jiraiya! Long time no see. What ya need?" The toad asked.

"Well, it seems this kid over here, want's to be my apprentice. If he challenges you to a good fight, I agree, if he doesn't, well then no." Jiraiya replied, looking at Naruto.

'I have to fight a toad! What the hell?' Naruto thought.

"Alright kid. Rules are, no killing each other, and.... that's it!" Jiraiya said.

"Begin!" Jiraiya said, jumping back.

Naruto's bone armor immediately came to life, spreading over his skin, as Jiraiya and the toad's eyes widened. The toad immediately rushed in, forcing Naruto back. He needed time so his armor could finish.

"_Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!_" Naruto shouted, as over twenty copies of him poofed into existence, while he moved farther back, letting his armor complete.

All the clone's immediately rushed, sending the toad backpedaling. It withdrew it's katana, as several clone's rushed in, attempting to attack. There were several poofs, as they met their end on the blade of the katana, the toad constantly jumping over them, and swiping, using every advantage it had. Naruto began to form a katana out of his bone's, slightly dulling the edge's, so he wouldn't end up killing the toad.

Just as the sword finished, Naruto without the add on of his weights, quickly rushed in, surprising the toad. They engaged in brief battle, where none of them managed to land a hit, but it showed that Gamaru had more experience with a sword, so Naruto backed off.

"_Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!_" Naruto yelled, as he charged with his clone's, using them as fodder. He managed to get into the toads defense's, as he struck home with a hit with the sword, leaving a red mark on the toad's belly.

"Ow! You little brat!" Gamaru yelled, as he immediately shot out his tongue, which impacted upon Naruto's armor, but the force alone sent him skidding back. Naruto's armor began sprouting bone's, attempting to catch the tongue, but it had winded itself back in, too fast for the bones.

Naruto's eyes narrowed, as he realized that the toad would have to stay still, every time it used it's tongue. Naruto immediately capitalized on that.

"_Teshi Sendan!_" He said, raising one hand, using the other to hold the sword, ready for the charge. He had made the bullet's weaker, or else they would have pierced the toad, probably killing the toad.

Gamaru instantly jumped to the but was struck in mid air by several of them, each of them leaving dark red mark's upon his body.

"Oh you! Now you're dead!" Gamaru yelled, as he shot out his tongue again, aiming for the boy.

Naruto immediately started running, speeding behind the toad and landing on it's back, sword pointed at its cranium.

"I win." Naruto said.

Jiraiya's eyes widened, that kid had displayed some crazy amounts of skill there. He had a good head on his shoulder's, and had the skill to boot. Imagine the Kyuubi added alongside that...

"Awww. He beat me! That's unfair! Jiraiya, you have the scroll, do whatever you want with it! Remember to send it back though!" Gamaru said, as he vanished in a puff of smoke.

"Fine kid, you beat me. Ill teach you summoning today, and we'll work on everything in general for the rest of the month. I'll see what I can cook up for you. Won't be able to help out with your bloodline limit though, but I can help improve upon your speed, and Ninjutsu variety. Come back here around this time tomorrow, and I'll teach you how to summon the toads. Don't waste anymore Chakra,you need to be at full capacity for tomorrow." Jiraiya said, tying the scroll to his back.

"Alright, Sensei." Naruto replied, amazed that he had gotten one of the Sannin to train him.

"Also, tomorrow, we inaugurate you as my apprentice. That mean's, you get to do whatever I can do, and you come with me, everywhere I go." Jiraiya said, as he walked away.

'Apprentice! Let's see what those villager's say, when they see he picked me, instead of some stupid Uchiha.' Naruto thought, as he made his way back home.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kurenai and Sakura were finally finished training, and as they were leaving, they watched as Naruto was taken under Jiraiya's wing, and stated as an apprentice. How the hell had the boy gotten a Sannin to train him! Sannin were basically royalty in Konoha, and around the Shinobi Nations. They were all practically on Kage level,

"Kurenai-Sensei, who's that was training Naruto?" Sakura asked, as they slowly walked away.

"That seemed to be Jiraiya of the Sannin, I don't know how Naruto got to get him, but he did." Kurenai replied.

Sakura's eyes widened, they were taught of the Sannin in the academy, but Jiraiya had not been seen since the Kyuubi's defeat, why would he return now?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day, Naruto arrived upon the location thirty minutes before hand, wanting to make sure he wasn't late. He was still in shock, a thirteen year missing Sannin, had shown up, and had offered to train him!

Jiraiya was slowly making his way towards the training grounds. He had brought his sealing equipment, along with the Toad summoning contract. He had talked to the Third, and Naruto still didn't know of his parentage, nor of the Kyuubi. He would be telling the boy of the Kyuubi, he would have to wake it up. It was passing power, slower when it was asleep, than it would if it were awake.

Naruto looked up, as he heard Jiraiya's footsteps coming closer and closer. He immediately bowed down, and responded with a "Sensei."

'Damn this kid is respectful, I should just have him around for that...' Jiraiya thought, as he replied with "Apprentice."

"Alright. See this giant scroll? It's the toad summoning contract, cut your thumb, and inscribe your name upon it. After that, leaving a hand print on the scroll." Jiraiya said, holding the scroll out for him.

Naruto grabbed it, bit his thumb open, and began to write his name on it. Finishing, he left his print on it, and rolled it back up, and watched as it poofed away.

"Alright, these are the seals." Jiraiya said, showing the seal's, before lightly patting the ground.

"You also need blood, and a crap load of Chakra, so prepare for a drain." Jiraiya added.

"_Kuchiyose no Jutsu!_" Naruto yelled, shoving him palm toward's the ground, pouring almost 50% of his Chakra into it.

"Jiraiya! What do you want!" Gamaru yelled, as he stepped out.

"Well, well, well. Looks like we got ourselves a familiar. Naruto, you see. When you pour not enough chakra in, you get Gamakichi, the toad kid. When you pour enough, you get Gamabunta. If you do neither, you get yourself one of the middle-aged toad's, who immediately become your familiar. It looks like you got Gamaru. This guy stays with you now." Jiraiya said, motioning for Naruto to come closer.

"Oh hey! It's that brat again! Hi!" Gamaru said, as he walked up beside Jiraiya, while Naruto laid down in front of him.

"Alright, hold still. I'm writing my symbol on you, showing everyone that your the apprentice of a Sannin." Jiraiya said, pulling out his writing utensils.

He immediately began to inscribe words on Naruto's left chest plate, just over his heart. He wrote the Japanese character for Gama, than Oil, and then Apprentice. Since Naruto wore no shirt, it showed off to everyone who's apprentice he was. Jiraiya finished it off with a bit of Chakra, and finalized it with a "Kai!"

"There you go. Now, Gamaru, you can stay here or go back, but you're Naruto's familiar now, so you go wherever he goes, which is wherever I go." Jiraiya said, slowly bending back up, while Naruto moved himself up again.

"Now come with me, Naruto. We gotta get you some new pant's, white just isn't my color." Jiraiya said, as they began to trek back into town.

Civilian's would constantly look at Naruto in disbelief, first of all, the Sannin was back, second of all, he took the Kaguya as an apprentice! Jiraiya took to the fame like nothing, but glowered when people actually began to insult the younger Kaguya, which Jiraiya took personally. Naruto seemed to not care, as he knew when the day came, that they needed his help, he would jeer at them.

They made it into the market district, and eventually walked into a Ninja tailoring shop. The owner's eyes brightened at the sight of Jiraiya, but dimmed down when Naruto walked in, right behind him, even more so at the sign on his chest.

Jiraiya reached over the counter, plucked the man up, and said, "You got a problem with him, you got a problem with me. He's my apprentice now, you can tell all the civilian's that. Now, are you going to give us service, or kick us out."

"Yes, yes Jiraiya same, what do you need made?" He asked.

"Just a pair of red and black pant's on the boy. White is not my color. Black should be the main color, with red toad's, and red colored seal's all over it. When can you have it done?" Jiraiya asked, finishing the description.

"Tomorrow morning, Jiraiya-sama." He replied.

"Alright, we'll be here than." Jiraiya said, as Naruto and Gamaru followed behind him.

They slowly maneuvered their way towards the Hokage tower. Jiraiya needed to tell Sarutobi that he had taken Naruto under his wing, and that Naruto was to be pulled off his team, if he did not get Chuunin.

They walked into the building, immediately going for the top. As they passed by the Chuunin secretary, who had meeped about a meeting, Jiraiya smashed the door open.

"Sensei! I got a new apprentice!" Jiraiya yelled, as all the noble's and dignitaries were scared out of their mind's.

"Ah. It's young Naruto over there. I see... Anyways, I'm guessing you want him pulled from his team, if he doesn't get promoted?" Sarutobi asked.

"Of course, I don't want to be dragging his entire team around." Jiraiya said.

"I'll see what I can do." the Third replied, as he went back to his meeting.

"Shouldn't you have picked the Uchiha, Jiraiya-sama?" a noble representing the Daimyo said.

Naruto immediately scoffed, as well did Jiraiya.

"The Uchiha? Hahahaha, you crack me up. Let me play Ninja, while you guys sit here and wither away." Jiraiya responded, as him and Naruto slowly walked out of the office.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next three week's were spent with Jiraiya running Naruto through constant drill's, getting him beginning with seal's, and learning how to fight with the toad's. Jiraiya knew a little bit of Kenjutsu, from his fights with Orochimaru, so he taught Naruto all he could in that aspect. Jiraiya had also taught Naruto another new Jutsu, called Fuuton:Daitoppa! Naruto had finally been able to reduce his bone creation speed to below one second, and had created some more advanced bone techniques.

_Hone: Kabe_, was one of them. It started off just like Supaiku, but ended up forming a wall in front of Naruto. To keep it up, Naruto had to literally drag his hand through the floor, or as soon as he lifted his hand, the wall would breakdown. It was able to hold back the force of Gamaru, and it seemed that Jiraiya's Daitoppa did nothing to it.

_Hone:____Bakuhatsu. _This was Jiraiya's favorite, as Naruto had mimicked it after him, his Hari Jizou jutsu. It was a two stage jutsu. The first stage, after completing the hand seal's, Naruto would sprout bone's from his bone armor, all over his body, the second part, would drain almost 5% of his chakra, all the bone would explode, sending shrapnel everywhere. Jiraiya had whistled the first time Naruto had done it, the destructive properties were amazing, as were the defensive one's.

Naruto's speed had gradually increased, and Jiraiya had promised Naruto on getting him some gravity seals, as weights were a chore to put on/take off in the middle of battle. Naruto's Chakra control had gone up to C+. Naruto always had Jiraiya to turn to for certain questions, which Jiraiya would always teach to the best of his ability.

Jiraiya sighed, this was the day he was going to teach Naruto about the Kyuubi, and he didn't know how Naruto was going to take it. Jiraiya knew that Naruto already had an amazing healing ability, but that was when the Kyuubi was asleep. Kyuubi was working at 1/3 of it's potential on Naruto. As soon as the Kyuubi awoke, Naruto was start receiving more Chakra, and faster healing/recovering.

"Hey, brat! Get over here!" Jiraiya bellowed, as he watched Naruto come closer, he prepared the seal in his hand.

As soon as Naruto stood before him, Jiraiya jammed the seal onto Naruto's forehead, sending them into Naruto's conscious.

"What the hell? Where are we?" Naruto said, as him and Jiraiya were transported into a sewer environment.

"We're inside you're head right now, your just about to see why, as Jiraiya and Naruto walked around a corner, facing a giant cage, with the kanji for seal in the center of it.

Infront of the cage, was a giant red fox, lying there, almost in pitch dark. Naruto proceeded cautiously, while Jiraiya walked up to the cage, and tapped the kanji several time's. There was the sound of electrocution, and a loud roar ripped through the sewer's.

"**Mortals!**"

"Holy shit! What the hell is that!" Naruto yelled, startled. The being exuded pure power.

"That, kid, is what is sealed inside of you. The Kyuubi on Kitsune. The Yondaime sealed it inside of you, as you were the only newborn." Jiraiya said.

"**You dare wake me!**" the Kyuubi roared, as Jiraiya and Naruto were sent skidding back, through the water, as it bashed it's body against the cage, shaking the ground.

"**Infernal mortals! Putting me inside a decrepit human! I'll kill all of you!**" it yelled.

"You won't be able to get out. You're stuck behind there, unless Naruto dies a peaceful death, where you will be sent back out, but will have to rest to recuperate from losing some of your power." Jiraiya yelled out.

"**I'll kill him where he stands!**" As another roar ripped through the entire area.

"You kill him, you send yourself to the Shinigami! Help him! If he dies peacefully, then you get to back out!" Jiraiya shouted, as Naruto was still deathly silent.

"**You dare presume to order me around! Brainless beings you are!**" It shouted, smashing against the cage.

"Help him or don't, it all depends on whether you wish to die as well, or stay alive in the mortal plane." Jiraiya yelled, trying to reason with it.

"**Leave me be! You have your help!**" it roared, sending Naruto and Jiraiya tumbling out of his mind.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Why wasn't I told?" Naruto yelled at Jiraiya.

"Precautionary reasons. If you awoke the Kyuubi to early, it would have overwhelmed your body, instantly killing you with the excess power. The Kyuubi has infinite power, you could absorb it for a million year's, and it would still have more than you. It can't be killed, unless it's by another Bijou, who simply can't defeat the strongest being of them." Jiraiya said, trying to reason.

"You should begin to feel the affects of it soon. It was the reason why your chakra capacity was so large, at such a young age. Now, that'l look like nothing in a few years. It was working at a third of its power on you, but now it's sending as much as it can, filtered by the seal. You will have better healing, and a lot more chakra." Jiraiya said, telling him of the powerful asset's he would have.

"So... I'm just a tool?" Naruto questioned.

"You are what you want to be kid. If you want to be a mindless Shinobi, be it, if you want to do something your own way, do it. I wasn't even supposed to tell you about it, but it would be too dangerous, if your body become to used to receiving that much power, and than that power started tripling, could have possibly sent you into shock." Jiraiya said. It was going a lot better than he had hoped. It seemed Naruto already didn't care of others opinion's, only wanted to know about the consequences of holding a bijou inside of him.

"I've only seen brief schematic's on how the Fourth designed it, but it was genius. If you're in too much danger, you begin to form a corporeal Kyuubi, and it begins to take over. Use it sparingly though, as it begins to reduce your lifespan." Jiraiya said.

Naruto had learned about a Shinobi's life span. If they lived past 25, than they're aging would begin to slow down, taking almost four years for one year of actual aging. It seemed that chakra had something to do with it, that was why the Hokage was still Hokage. It kept many Shinobi still in their prime, still in duty.

"You are technically called a Jinchuuriki, and you have to be careful. There are groups out there that want you either on their side, or to extract the Kyuubi, the latter being more important. Akatsuki is their name, and their group member's are known by having black cloak's with red cloud's. You are not to engage them, at anytime, unless I'm there." He said, and went on after taking a big breath.

"They are all extremely powerful nin. I only know of a few at the moment, Orochimaru of the Sannin, and Uchiha Itachi. Both are extremely dangerous. I'm trying to develop a system where you can contact me with a seal, but it's slow going. If you're ever alone, don't stray away from some of the Jounin, Kakashi in general, he can at least hold them off, or fight them off." Jiraiya said.

"Why are they after all the Bijou?" Naruto questioned.

"Nobody knows, I am trying to find information on them, but it also is slow going, they are a very secretive group, with very few member's, but all are powerful." Jiraiya responded.

"Onto a better subject, about that boy, Gaara. I had some people dig up some information, and he turns out to be the Jinchuuriki of Shukaku, the one tailed Bijou. It's what granted him the ability with sand. There's a problem though, if he get's knocked out during the fight, Shukaku uses his body as a medium to come out, so you have to seal up his demon, or frighten it enough that it won't come out." Jiraiya said.

"Frighten it?" Naruto asked.

"All Bijou up the eight tail's, are deathly frightened of the Kyuubi. No other Bijou has even come close to beating it in battle, even the combined forces of several of them, sent them running." Jiraiya explained.

"All you need to do, is stick this seal on his forehead. It's what brought me into your mind scape, and it'll do the same thing with him. Except that Kyuubi should come with you, and frighten off Shukaku. Then you should be able to do battle against the boy, without worrying of Shukaku coming out." Jiraiya explained.

Jiraiya passed him the seal, which Naruto had quickly placed inside one of his unused pocket's. The leggings were a godsend, as they had several pocket's, and allowed him movement in all direction's. Jiraiya and Naruto hadn't gone back to Konoha after the meeting, Jiraiya had taken Naruto to a secluded spot some place west of Konoha, where Jiraiya often lodged. There was a stream right by them, so it allowed Naruto to accomplish water-walking, and a field, which let Naruto test out Jutsu, and train.

Naruto and Gamaru had worked on teamwork, and we're able to now fight together, without giving each-other direction's on what to do. They had gone over everything they possible could, and Jiraiya knew that there were several differences between Naruto, and almost every other Ninja.

Other Ninja didn't have his chakra restoration abilities, what would take another Ninja several hour's, took Naruto minutes. Naruto also didn't have much of a social life, he was constantly trying to improve himself, not caring about others. Jiraiya had known, that if Naruto had stayed on Team 8, eventually someone would have been killed. Naruto was a good tactician, yes, but he simply was too close focused, that his teammates were simply out of range of his help.

Jiraiya had also noticed, that Naruto did not care for Konoha. It wasn't really a problem in Jiraiya's book, the way the civilian's treated Naruto, if they needed his help, he would spit in their face. Naruto would easily be extremely powerful in several year's, only problem was, he'd always get outnumbered. No matter how good you were, even Jiraiya would not lost against several ANBU at once. He would survive yes, but he wouldn't be able to kill/knock them all out, he would be forced to retreat.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was the last day of training, Jiraiya was giving Naruto no time to relax before the tournament, as they went back in Konoha. Ever teacher of their student would be showing up together, so Jiraiya had decided that him and Naruto would stump everyone's entrance by a mile. Naruto wouldn't need that much rest anyway, the Kyuubi would take care of his Chakra restoration within an hour.

In the last week, Naruto had been ferocious with training, doing everything he could to improve just a bit more. He had practiced every Jutsu he had several time's, found new uses for his bones, and only time would tell if it would work out where Naruto was crowned champion of the tournament. Jiraiya didn't care if Naruto won, being an apprentice meant you had no rank, you simply followed your sensei around.

"Alright kid. Meet up in that training field tomorrow, twenty minutes before the tournament start's. We're going to show everyone, how a Sannin and apprentice make an entrance!" Jiraiya said.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto had shown up, twenty five minutes before the tournament started, itchy to get it started. He had checked, and rechecked the seal in his pocket, making sure it was there. Jiraiya had left Gamaru with Naruto, and he would be joining Naruto in the tournament. If you had a summoning contract, you were allowed to summon, and it was Naruto's familiar, so it was allowed in with him.

Jiraiya had shown up, in quite a hurry.

"We gotta go, fast." He said, and instantly began making hand seal's after biting his thumb.

"_Kuchiyose no Jutsu!_" He yelled, as a gigantic toad was summoned.

"**Jiraiya! Whaddya want!**"

"Sorry Gamabunta! I simply wanted to give the kid a nice entrance, think you could do that?" Jiraiya yelled, atop his head.

"**Sure, remember the payment though! Two bottle's of Sake!**" He bellowed.

"It's in the stadium, centre of town.

"**Yeah, yeah, hold on!**" He shouted, as he launched.

Within a minute, they were high up in the sky, bounding towards the stadium. They quickly made their way toward's it, as there was only 9 minute's left till start. Gamabunta bounded one more time, and the stadium came into sight. He landed and bounced off again, aiming for the centre of the stadium.

The audience could hear rumbles and shakes of the earth, coming from behind them. As a large shadow came upon them, there was a crash, as a giant toad landed in the stadium. The crowd had gone crazy, and most of the Ninja were shouting in excitement.

Jiraiya, Gamaru and Naruto demounted, earning glares from most of the Jounin that were there on the field with the Genin.

"Thanks, 'Bunta." Jiraiya said, as the giant toad poofed away.

Kakashi and Sasuke had simply shunshined in, Kurenai and Sakura had used a Genjutsu to appear in with several flower petal's floating around. Anko and Hinata had simply dropped down from the sky. Gaara had floated above them, with his sand. Temari and Shikamaru had simply walked down the stairs, while Lee had literally jumped off the top of the stadium, shouting, and landed in the centre.

All of the Sensei's simply jumped to their standing, where all the other Genin that hadn't made it were sitting.

Genma, who was the proctor for the actual tournament, yelled up the the crowds.

"Quiet, the tournament rules are about to begin." He shouted.

Up in the Kage booth, both the Kazekage, and the Hokage stood up.

"Today mark's the day where proud Genin, will battle it out, for their Shinobi nation, in order to get the rank of Chuunin." the Hokage said.

"Good luck to all of them, and may we have a good show for us all today." The Kazekage finished.

"Alright kids, this is what we got. Round 1 is Neji Hyuuga vs Temari Subaku. Round 2 is Uzumaki Naruto vs Rock Lee, Round 3 is Hinata Hyuuga vs Sasuke Uchiha, Round 4 is Gaara Subaku vs Nara Shikamaru. Winners of Round 1 and 4 will face off, while winners of round 2 and 3 face each other." Genma said.

"Would the first contestants please stay, and all other Genin go up and wait in the stand's." He stated, sending the Genin off, leaving Neji and Temari.

Everyone moved towards where their Senseis were, Naruto standing beside Jiraiya.

"You got this in the bag." Jiraiya said.

"I know. He's primarily Taijutsu, and my Bone Armor could easily block his strike's." He replied.

Over on the other side, Sasuke beside Kakashi growled. 'How did he get a Sannin to train him...'

"Rules are, killing is allowed, only person that is allowed in the ring, is the Sensei, and that automatically forfeit's you from the match. No harming the civilian population." He finished.

"Ready?" He asked.

The Chuunin exam's have begun.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N:

Why's Orochimaru still in Akatsuki? I think that the whole Oto thing was a waste, as they never heard from them again. It was simply one attack, than it was over. So I left Orochimaru in Akatsuki, but don't worry, anything you think will happen, just might happen.

The reason why he's not using Kaguya will be explained in the coming chapters. I was thinking maybe make Nii Yugito younger, not sure yet. Just keep on giving idea's, and Im trying to formulate something that will actually work with what Im going to attempt.

Anyways, about the reviews. I take every review into consideration on what I do. For the grammatical errors, I am planning to rewrite chapters 1 and 2, to fix them up. I just finally found out about OpenOffice, I had been using notepad to write.

About Naruto's appearance. He has lighter blonde hair, as Kaguya's appear to have whitish hair, so he has whitish blonde hair. He doesn't have the red underlining of his eye's yet, as that's part of aging, in my term's.

Also, about the Sharingan, I know about that what was said in the Manga. I just don't like the way its structured, as the ultimate tool, you can immediately break Genjutsu? Than whats the point of Kurenai even being in the Manga, or a genjutsu oriented person. Being able to predict move's, while disabling their Genjutsu? It just seem's to make it too easy for the Uchiha, so I made It that they have to actually have some skill. For my FF – only way to combine all 3 abilities, is if they have Mangekyo Sharingan.

Ill be rewriting Chapters 1 and 2, as I have school starting, so not that many updates for about a couple day's.

Still looking for a beta.

I rushed this, well because I wanted it out so I wouldn't have to worry about it during school.


End file.
